A Hanyou's Heart
by Fuzzy Ears Fan
Summary: He looked down at the bundle in her arms and was met with a tiny pair of golden eyes and two little ebony dog ears. He smiled. “What is it?” he asked. Kagome looked and broke out into more tears. “It’s a girl. You have a daughter Inuyasha." FINISHED!
1. Prolouge

A/N: I'm back! Hope you like this new story, because I have to say, writing it was a blast! Without further ado, my newest creation!



Naraku's tentacles were everywhere. His strength was never ending it seemed. Inuyasha narrowly avoided his last attack. The hanyou's strength was quickly diminishing. The battle had been raging for hours, and it seemed that everyone but the enemy was spent.

"_I can't keep up this pace for much longer."_ Inuyasha thought.

He leapt out of the way as Naraku tried to stab him.

"Inuyasha, you're getting slower by the second. Don't tell me that you're tired already." Naraku chuckled.

"Shut up you bastard!"

Inuyasha launched another attack at the evil hanyou. He looked up to see his friends battling Naraku's lesser demons. Sango and Miroku made an excellent pair, and quickly vanquished the vermin. Everyone was fighting so hard, but it seemed like they were getting nowhere. Inuyasha saw a sacred arrow shoot through the air, and it hit its target dead on. His heart swelled with pride.

"_She's gotten a lot better since we started this journey."_

Inuyasha was brought back from his thoughts by a searing pain in his right leg.

"You should pay more attention when you're in battle." Naraku stated.

He ripped his tentacle out of Inuyasha's flesh and smiled as the hanyou fell to his knees.

"Get up Inuyasha. You're taking all the fun out of killing you."

Inuyasha smirked.

"Oh yeah? Someone's going to die today, but it ain't gonna be me!" he yelled as he unleashed the Wind Scar.

Naraku just laughed at his feeble attempt at murder.

"You still think you can kill me with your Wind Scar? You're even more foolish than I thought."

Inuyasha leapt at Naraku with Tetsiga raised, but Naraku simply strengthened his barrier.

"Ha! You think that can stop me? I've broken through your barrier before Naraku, and I can do it again!"

Inuyasha summoned the power of the Red Tetsiga and broke through the barrier with one blow.

"_That was too easy."_

"You have just sealed your mortal friend's doom. By breaking my barrier you have allowed me to release a highly toxic miasma. No mortal can survive its effects. They will all die within minutes."

Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror.

"What!"

Naraku laughed.

"They are already feeling the effects. You cannot save them Inuyasha, in fact, you killed them."

Inuyasha couldn't control his rage. His eyes flashed red and he screamed, "You lying bastard!"

He raised his sword and sliced Naraku's body in half.

"How can this be?" Naraku yelled.

He watched as his body disintegrated until he was nothing but a head.

"This is the end Naraku! Prepare to die!"

"_How did he suddenly summon this power?"_

Inuyasha brought Tetsiga down for the final blow. Naraku's head was butchered, and it disintegrated right before Inuyasha's blood red eyes.

"_It's finally over." _he thought as he returned to his normal self.

Suddenly a thought hit him.

"Kagome!" he yelled as he sprinted to where he last saw her. He could see her on the ground.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" he asked kneeling beside her.

"Inuyasha….I'm…..I'm so cold. I've never felt this cold before." she whispered.

"Don't worry Kagome. You'll be okay. I promise!"

He looked up and saw that Kirara had Sango and Miroku on her back, and Shippo was with them. He took Kagome in his arms and ran over to them.

"Come on Kirara! We have to get them away from here!"

The fire cat demon nodded and followed after him.

"_Kagome, hold on. I'll take care of you. This is all my fault."_

Inuyasha ran until he was sure they were clear of the miasma. He laid Kagome down gently and helped Shippo do the same with Miroku and Sango.

"Inuyasha, what happened to them? They were fine, but then they all just fell down." Shippo said staring down at Kagome.

"They were poisoned. When I broke through Naraku's barrier, he released a highly toxic miasma."

"Then why weren't we affected?"

Inuyasha's head dropped in shame.

"The miasma only affects humans." he whispered.

"_Naraku knew my biggest weakness and now...Kagome…"_

"Will they be okay?" the kitsune asked.

"I don't know. Naraku said that no mortal can survive its effects."

Shippo gasped.

"You mean they're all going to die!"

Inuyasha jerked his head up.

"Of course not! I won't let anything happened to them! I won't let Kagome die!" he yelled angrily.

"_She was the closest to Naraku and I when the miasma was released. She's felt its effects longer. It doesn't matter! I won't let her die! I couldn't live with myself if she died, because it'd be all my fault. If I hadn't broken through that barrier, none of this would have happened. I have to save her!"_

Inuyasha walked over and picked up Kagome. 

"Come on! We'll take them to Kaede. She should be able to do something."

Shippo just nodded. He was still too worried about his friends. He didn't want them to die, it was his worst nightmare! He jumped onto Kirara's head after she had Sango and Miroku on her back.

"Come on Kirara, let's go!"

The fire cat demon grunted in response and took off after Inuyasha.



"Hey, Kaede! Are you here old woman?" Inuyasha called walking into her hut.

"Yes Inuyasha, I'm here. What do you need?" she asked standing up.

Kirara walked in with Sango and Miroku.

"They've been poisoned by Naraku's miasma. I need you to administer an antidote, and fast!"

Kaede looked up in shock.

"Naraku you say? You fought him?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"I defeated him, but I had to tap into the power of my demon blood. It was awakened when I thought Kagome was dead."

Kaede stopped her examination of the girl in question and looked up.

"Was it now? Why do you think that happened?" she asked.

Inuyasha gave her a puzzled look.

"I'm supposed to protect her, and I couldn't. It was because I broke through his barrier that the miasma was released. I felt guilty, that's why my demon blood took over." he admitted.

"Aye, that makes sense, but I think there is more to it than that. Tell me Inuyasha, did your heart ache when you thought Kagome was dead?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"_Huh? How did she know?"_

"Wh…what do you mean?"

"I mean, did your heart feel as if it had broken?"

"Yeah, I guess. Why?"

The old woman nodded.

"_Just as I thought."_

"This is a very important turn of events."

Inuyasha was becoming more confused by the second.

"What? Why?"

"Your heart broke when you thought Kagome had died. This awakened your demon blood and gave you the power to defeat Naraku. I have thought this for a long time, but had no way of proving it until now. Kagome is the source of your power. When you're protecting her your power increases, but when you thought she was dead, your power increased so much that it surpassed Naraku's. Your heart knew it had to avenge her death, so it called upon your demon blood. This could only happen if your heart fully belonged to Kagome." the old miko explained.

Inuyasha blinked.

"_My heart belongs to Kagome?"_

"Are you telling me that I'm in love with Kagome?" he asked.

"No, I'm simply saying your heart belongs to her. Whether you love her or not, you will have to figure out for yourself. I'm certain however, that you lost your heart to Kagome somewhere along the way, even if you didn't realize it. It's the only explanation for what happened."

"How can my heart belong to her, if I don't love her?"

Kaede sighed.

"You are a very complex person Inuyasha, and you have a very complex heart. You will have to figure that out your feelings for yourself."

Inuyasha looked down at the ground.

"There is an antidote for the poison, right? You'll be able to cure them, right?" he asked.

"I believe so."

"Good."

Inuyasha turned and left the hut. He walked past Shippo and Kirara and into the forest. He walked until he was at the God Tree. He leapt up into it, until he was hidden in its branches. The hanyou sat in the tree and let his thoughts consume him.

"_Kagome is the source of my power. I knew that, I'd figured that out a long time ago, but I didn't realize my heart belonged to her. I care for her, sure. I hate to see her hurt, and the sight of her tears kills me, but, how could I lose my heart to her and not even know it. It doesn't make any sense. Shouldn't I have felt it, my bond with her strengthen? What about Kikyo? If my heart belongs to Kagome, does my life still belong to Kikyo? How could it? I don't love Kikyo, I know that much. I didn't know what love was until I met Kagome. I…I do…love Kagome. I love her more than anything else in the world. She accepts me no matter what form I take. She's always by my side, she worries about me, cries over me, and what have I done? I've gone to Kikyo. I've left her, I've hurt her, I've…I've…broken her heart. She means everything to me, and I've broken her heart. Never again. I won't ever hurt her again. I'll tell her how much I lover her when she gets better."_

Inuyasha let his head fall.

"I'm sorry Kagome. I'm sorry it's taken me this long to figure out my feelings." he whispered.



After a week of intense praying and powerful herbal supplements Miroku, Sango, and Kagome awoke. Inuyasha had kept to himself by the God Tree the entire week. He was there when the three awoke, and Shippo ran to tell him the good news.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha they're awake!" the young kitsune yelled.

Inuyasha jumped down from the branches with a smile on his face.

"What're we standing around here for? Let's go!" he said taking off for the village.

The hanyou reached it in a matter of minutes and bounded into Kaede's hut. Miroku and Sango were already sitting up and sipping tea, but Kagome was still laying down.

"She is too weak to sit up." Kaede explained to the worried Inuyasha.

He gingerly sat beside her and took her hand.

"Kagome?" he whispered.

The young miko slowly opened her tired eyes. Immediately a smile appeared on her lips and a sparkle came to her eyes at the sight of her hanyou.

"Inuyasha." she whispered weakly squeezing his hand.

He smiled at the act and gently pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Are you two strong enough to walk?" Kaede asked Sango and Miroku.

They both nodded.

"Then let us leave these two alone."

The three left the hut.

"_I'll have to thank the old woman later."_

Inuyasha looked down into the eyes of the one he loved.

"Kagome, I thought I'd lost you."

She let go of his hand and cupped his cheek instead. He leaned into her gentle, calming touch.

"I'm sorry that I worried you." she whispered.

He placed his hand over hers.

"Don't be sorry. Don't ever be sorry Kagome. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm the one who should be saying sorry." he said.

Kagome gave him a puzzled look.

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

Inuyasha looked away, but turned back to her after a moment.

"A lot of things, but you rest now. We'll talk when you're better."

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes. That night, Inuyasha allowed himself the pleasure of sleeping beside her. He held her hand gently all through the night.



It was another week until everyone was back to their normal selves. The days went by leisurely, everyone was enjoying themselves. Inuyasha, however, was not himself. He had been sneaking off by himself for the past couple of nights. He left at sundown and returned at dawn. No one, except for Kagome, thought anything of it. One evening after he left, she decided to follow him. She stayed downwind of him so that he couldn't smell her, and tread quietly so he wouldn't hear her. She followed him a short ways through the woods until he emerged at a nearby river. She stayed hidden in the trees while he walked out and sat down by the water.

"I have to tell her. I promised myself that I'd tell her, but, what if…what if she doesn't feel the same? Gah! I can't keep putting it off! I have to tell Kagome soon, or else I'll go insane!"

At hearing this Kagome couldn't contain her curiosity.

"Tell me what?" she asked stepping out from behind a tree.

Inuyasha turned at the sound of her voice.

"Ka…Kagome? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was worried, so I followed you. I heard what you said. What do you want to tell me?"

Inuyasha took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

"_It's now or never."_

He walked over to Kagome and stood a few feet in front of her.

"Kagome, I've know you for three years now. In that time you've cried for me, worried about me, shed blood for me, and put yourself in danger because of me. You've accepted me for who I am, and you've never tried to change me. You've always been at my side and you've stood by me no matter what. No one has ever done all those things for me. I guess it's no wonder that…after all we've been through...after all you've done…that you managed to steal my heart. I…I…love you Kagome." he whispered.

Kagome just stood there. After a couple of minutes of silence Inuyasha turned away from her.

"I understand. I just thought you should know."

The hanyou's heart was breaking all over again. As he started to walk away, what he said finally sank in to Kagome.

"Wait!" she called.

He turned around slowly. Kagome ran to him and threw herself into his arms.

"Oh Inuyasha! I love you too!" she cried into him.

Warmth jolted through his body and he smiled.

"You do?"

She looked him in the eye and nodded. He was so happy that he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her into the air. He spun her around twice and then set her on the ground again. They looked into each others eyes as they both leaned forward. When his lips captured hers, both hearts skipped a beat. Love for one another exploded in their bodies, radiating off of them in waves. Love was made that night by the river. Two souls joined as their bodies collided for the first time. What was once a fantasy for the two lovers became an undeniable reality. Words of love and promises of a future were whispered in the grass under a blanket of stars. In that instant, a new chapter unfolded.


	2. Birth Day

A/N: Wow! Already two reviews, and I'm just getting started! Thanks Crazy-Inuyasha-Sesshomaru-Girl and ROSECAT for your great reviews! Now, for the real first chapter.



Kagome lay on the ground sweating and panting. Sango and Kaede were beside her, helping her in any way they could.

"You're doing great Kagome!" Sango said as she smiled.

"Aye. You are doing very well child."

Kagome looked up at the two women and laughed.

"I may be doing great, but I sure don't feel great."

Both Sango and Kaede chuckled.

"Just think of something happy. That will ease the pain." Kaede suggested.

Kagome let her mind wander, and it immediately went back to the day that she had told Inuyasha that she was pregnant.

Flashback

It was a couple of weeks after Kagome and Inuyasha had mated. Kagome was getting sick every morning, and her period was late. She was scared, to say the least.

"Inuyasha, can I go back to my time?"

He gave her an angry look.

"Why?" he snapped.

She quickly thought up a lie.

"I think I'm getting sick. I want to go back and get some medicine. I'll get better much faster if I get some."

All the anger disappeared from his face. He walked over to her and put both hands on her shoulders.

"Okay. If the medicine will get you feeling better, you can go."

She smiled up at him.

"Thanks!"

"Do you want me to go with you?" he asked.

"No!"

Hurt flooded into his eyes. She felt really guilty.

"It'd be much faster if I went alone, that's all. I'll be right back, I promise."

She leaned up and gently kissed him. He kissed back and pulled her into an embrace. When the need for air became too great, the two lovers pulled apart.

"Alright, go get your medicine. Just come back soon."

She smiled.

"I will."



Kagome was back in her time and walking out of a drugstore. She had made her purchase, and the lady behind the counter had given her a disgusted look. She blushed at the memory. When she got home she went straight into the bathroom. She pulled out the pregnancy test and sighed. She opened the box and closed the door.

15 minutes later

All of Tokyo must have heard Kagome's scream. Her mother ran up the stairs to see what had caused her daughter to scream so loudly.

"Kagome? What is it sweetheart?"

Cautiously her mother opened the bathroom door to find Kagome in a ball on the floor. The woman rushed to her daughter's side.

"Kagome? What is it? What's wrong?"

Kagome was in too much shock to say anything, so she just handed her mother the pregnancy test. Mrs. Higurashi was confused, until she saw what it was that she was holding, and what it said.

"Your pregnant?" she whispered.

Kagome only nodded.

"Oh honey!"

She gathered Kagome in her arms and hugged her. Kagome broke down and sobbed into her mother's chest.

"What do I do Mom?" she asked between sobs.

Mrs. Higurashi sighed.

"Well, the first thing you do is tell Inuyasha."

Kagome suddenly stopped crying.

"How did you know he's the father?"

Her mother just laughed.

"Who else would it be?"

Kagome blushed.

"After you tell him, then you have to decide if you want this baby."

Kagome gasped.

"Of course I want it!"

"Then you'll have to make sure you stay healthy and eat right. That's all you really can do. Just take it one day at a time."

"Are you disappointed in me?" Kagome whispered.

It was Mrs. Higurashi's turn to gasp.

"No, of course not! I know you and Inuyasha love each other, and I know he'll support you and take good care of you. He makes you happy, which is all I ever wanted for you. You two will make great parents."

Kagome hugged her mother so tight she almost choked her.

"How am I going to tell him?"

Mrs. Higurashi kissed the tip of Kagome's head.

"I can't tell you how to do that. Only you can make that decision."

Kagome nodded.

"I want to have the baby in the Feudal Era."

Her mother closed her eyes.

"I knew you would. That's where your heart lies, and you have to follow your heart. It'll never steer you wrong."

"I'll come visit, I promise. I just can't live here anymore. This isn't where I belong."

"I know dear. I understand."

Kagome and her mother hugged for a few more minutes in silence, then Mrs. Higurashi gently pulled away.

"Go tell him Kagome."

She nodded and slowly the two stood up. They walked to the well together.

"You'll tell Souta and Gramps?" Kagome asked.

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. They hugged one more time, and then Kagome jumped into the well. When she landed on the other side her only thought was, "I'm home."



Inuyasha was sitting in the branches of the God Tree impatiently waiting for Kagome. Suddenly her scent washed over him like a calming wave. He leapt out of the tree, eager to see his mate. He reached the well to find Kagome leaning against it. He stood in front of her and she smiled up at him. He helped her stand up and they hugged.

"Did you get your medicine." he asked.

"No, but I'm feeling much better."

"Good. I hate it when you're sick."

Kagome sat back down and motioned for him to sit down with her. When he did she looked over at him.

"Inuyasha, I have something important to tell you."

"What is it? Are you okay?"

Kagome looked at the ground in front of her and took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

It came out softer than a whisper, but with his demon senses, he heard her loud and clear. His mind went blank and he couldn't breathe.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Kagome asked weakly.

Inuyasha found his voice then.

"I'm going to be a father?" he asked softly.

Kagome looked him in the eye and nodded.

"Yes."

Inuyasha leapt to his feet shouting. He laughed, yelled, smiled; he was so obviously happy. He turned around and grabbed Kagome around the waist. He spun her around and then kissed her with more passion than she thought possible.

"I love you so much Kagome." he laughed.

She smiled so wide it hurt.

"So, you're happy?"

"Happy! I'm ecstatic!"

Kagome laughed. She couldn't have been happier.

End of Flashback

Kagome screamed in agony and gripped Sango's hand tighter as another contraction hit her full on.

"It's almost time. Just a little longer." Kaede informed her.

"Ugg! It's been hours!" Kagome screamed.

"Babies are not born quickly."

Kagome laughed.

"You don't have to tell me that!"

"Oh Kagome, I'm so happy for you!" Sango exclaimed.

Kagome looked up at her best friend and smiled.

"You're next Sango."

The demon slayer blushed. Miroku had proposed last month and Sango had accepted. They were married a week later, and both wanted children.

"After seeing you like this, it might be awhile." she said.

All three women laughed.



Inuyasha was pacing in front of the God Tree growing angrier with every passing minute. Shippo and Miroku just watched him. Another of Kagome's screams reached the hanyou and he punched a tree, which fell over from the force.

"Dammit! She's been in pain for hours, and I can't do anything about it!"

Miroku stood up and walked over to the seething hanyou.

"Calm down Inuyasha. Kagome is fine, she's just in labor. It's no reason to knock down trees."

"I'd like to see you calm down if you heard Sango scream in agony every ten minutes, and know that you can't do anything to take away her pain."

Miroku thought about this for a moment and then said, "Okay, don't calm down. Just don't knock down the whole forest."

Inuyasha was about to say something in response, when he heard Kagome scream again. But, this scream was longer and held more pain than any of the others. When it ended a new sound drifted into Inuyasha's ears. The sound of a crying infant could be heard on the still night air, and Inuyasha took off running.

:)

"One more push Kagome." Kaede ordered her.

Kagome pushed and let out her worst scream yet. Then, she heard the most beautiful sound. She heard her baby cry for the first time.

"Sango, bring me the towels and the blanket."

She did as she was told and Kaede cleaned the crying child. When the baby was clean she wrapped it up in the blanket.

"You did well Kagome." Kaede said as she handed the baby to its mother.

As soon as the child was in its mother's arms it stopped crying. Inuyasha tore into the hut and was beside Kagome in an instant. She smiled up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Inuyasha!" she cried.

He looked down at the bundle in her arms and was met with a tiny pair of golden eyes and two little ebony dog ears. He smiled.

"What is it?" he asked.

Kagome looked and broke out into more tears.

"_My prayer was answered."_

"It's a girl. You have a daughter Inuyasha."

"What are you going to name her?" Sango asked through her tears.

Kagome responded without hesitation.

"Izayoi."

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"What?"

Kagome smiled.

"I want to name her Izayoi. I want to name her after your mother."

Nothing in the world could have stopped the tears that fell from his eyes. He didn't even try to hide them. He didn't care if the whole world saw him cry, he was too happy to care.

"Thank you Kagome. Thank you for all that you've given me."

The new family sat together while everyone else left the hut. Miroku and Shippo came up then.

"So?" Miroku asked.

"It's a girl, and her name is Izayoi." Sango informed them.

All of them smiled. It was a joyful night for everyone.


	3. What's a HalfBreed?

A/N: I'm really sorry about making you guys wait this long for an update, but the holidays are always hectic in my family. There was absolutely no time to update until now. Well, I won't make you wait any longer. Here's chapter two!



Izayoi grew quickly. The little girl instantly stole her father's heat. Inuyasha loved her with all his soul, the same way he loved Kagome. As she grew he became very cautious and protective of her. Kagome would send her out to play, but Inuyasha would watch her like a hawk. One little whimper and he was at her side in an instant. After five years, he just couldn't say no to his baby girl.

"Mommy?"

Kagome turned from her pot of stew to look down at her daughter.

"Yes Izayoi?"

"Where's Daddy?" the girl asked.

"He's out getting a couple of things in order."

Izayoi gave her mother a confused look.

"What things?"

Kagome sighed.

"You'll find out when he gets back dear."

"_She's got so much of her father in her. She's always questioning things."_

Kagome went back to her cooking. Not ten minutes later Inuyasha walked into the hut.

"Daddy!"

Izayoi was up in an instant and launched herself at her father. He caught her easily and smiled.

"Well hello to you too."

Kagome walked over to him.

"Did you get everything ready?" she asked.

Inuyasha set Izayoi down and pulled Kagome into his arms.

"Yep. Everything's set."

He leaned down and kissed her. Izayoi turned away from her parents.

"_Yuck! I'm never gonna let a boy do that to me!"_

Inuyasha reluctantly pulled away from Kagome.

"We'd better go." he whispered.

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha was going to take Izayoi on a journey, and she knew she couldn't go. This was something between her husband and her daughter.

"Go where?" Izayoi asked.

"You're going with Daddy on a little trip." Kagome said picking up her daughter. She hugged her tight and then set her down again.

"Aren't you coming with us?"

"Nope. Mommy has to stay home and make sure Aunt Sango doesn't kill Uncle Miroku." Inuyasha said.

Izayoi nodded in understanding.

"Promise me you'll be good Izayoi. Make sure you do what Daddy tells you to." Kagome said bending down so she was at Izayoi's level.

"I will Mommy, I promise."

She gave her mother a hug. Kagome began to cry. This was the first time that her daughter was going to be away from her since she was born, and Kagome was going to miss her. Inuyasha pulled her up and into his arms once again.

"We'll be just fine. I promise. I won't let anything happen to her."

He leaned down and placed a reassuring kiss on her lips.

"I love you." he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." she whispered back.

With that Inuyasha turned around to face his daughter.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked.

When she nodded he bent down so she could climb on his back.

"Bye Mommy! I love you!" she said as they walked out the door.

"Bye honey! Be careful!"

Inuyasha nodded back at her and then took off into the forest. Kagome stood at the door staring after them, even after they were out of sight.



It had been a few hours since the two had left home, and Izayoi was sleeping peacefully on her father's back.

"_She's got so much of her mother in her. She's so innocent and pure."_

The sun was setting quickly, so he decided to stop and make camp. He found a clearing and made sure it was safe. Gently he lowered Izayoi to the ground. He took off his outer haori and laid it next to her. Izayoi rolled onto it immediately. She knew the scent, and she started purring. Inuyasha laughed. He wrapped his daughter in his haori and picked her up again. He looked down at her face and smiled. Her ebony dog ears were twitching and she was smiling. Her hair was ebony, until the very bottom. At the tips there was an inch of silver. She was a perfect mix of both Kagome and Inuyasha. She was stubborn and arrogant like her father, but she was also sweet and gentle like her mother. Not only did she look and act like a perfect mix of her two parents, but her powers reflected them both as well. They found out very early that she had both miko and demonic powers. Her claws and fangs were already well developed, and before long they could be used as weapons. Inuyasha would teach her how to use them, as well as a sword. Totosai was already forging a sword from his fang for her. She would begin miko training with Kaede and Kagome when they returned from their journey.

"I'll make sure you know how to protect yourself against any enemy. Nothing will ever hurt you Izayoi, I promise." Inuyasha whispered as he kissed her forehead. He fell into a light sleep as he held his daughter.



The sun was peeking over the mountains and it woke Izayoi. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed that her father was still sleeping. She crawled out of his grasp and grabbed on of his ears.

"Daddy, wake up!" she whispered.

At the sound of her voice he opened his eyes.

"Good morning Daddy!"

"Good morning." Inuyasha said yawning.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

Izayoi nodded her head ferociously.

"Alright, I'll go find something to eat. Stay right here!"

"Okay!"

Inuyasha headed off into the forest to find breakfast and Izayoi looked around the clearing for something to play with. She wouldn't have disobeyed her father, if she hadn't of seen a butterfly.

"Ooo! That's pretty!"

Ignoring her father's order to stay put, she followed the butterfly.

"Yes, you stupid little half-breed, fall right into my trap."

Two purple eyes watched Izayoi as she ran giggling after the butterfly. When she was right under the demon the butterfly disappeared in a puff of blue smoke.

"_What?"_

The demon jumped down in front of Izayoi. It had bright green hair shoulder length hair, pale blue skin, bright purple eyes, fuzzy feelers on its head, and butterfly wings on its back. Izayoi was so scared she couldn't move.

"Haha! I am Kiya, and you, my little half-breed, are breakfast!"

Kiya grabbed Izayoi, and that's when she found her voice.

"DADDY!"

Kiya winced.

"My you have a big mouth." she said.

"_I'll make you shut up."_



"DADDY!"

Inuyasha stopped.

"Izayoi!"

He bolted in the direction of her voice. He was going so fast, trees moved out of his way. He reached the clearing, but she wasn't there. He sniffed, and found her scent. It was laced with fear, and someone else's scent. Someone had taken her. His vision started to blur as red seeped into his eyes. He ran in the direction her scent indicated. He burst onto the scene just as Kiya was about to bite Izayoi's throat.

"Daddy! Help me!" Izayoi yelled.

Kiya looked up.

"Oh! So this is your daddy? A half-breed, just like his daughter. How pathetic! You shouldn't have been allowed to reproduce! The whore who birthed this worthless lump of flesh should be tortured for her ignorance!" she spat.

That was the last straw. No one talked about Kagome that way and lived to tell about it.

"Put Izayoi down!" he growled.

"Oh! The child has a name? I wouldn't have let her live long enough to name her."

Inuyasha growled louder. He was slipping away from reality. His demon side wanted out, and it wanted out now!

"You won't live long enough to see tomorrow!"

He gave into his demon blood and ran at Kiya. She threw Izayoi to the ground and tried to grab her sword, but she was too slow. Inuyasha reached her and sliced her head off with his claws. Blood went everywhere and Izayoi screamed. Her scream immediately brought Inuyasha back to reality.

"Izayoi! Are you okay?"

He rushed over to her and held her to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried.

"Daddy! I was so scared!"

"So was I." he whispered.

"_I almost lost you."_



After they had cleaned up the two set off again. Izayoi hadn't spoken since the incident. Inuyasha was lost in his thoughts.

"_I almost lost her. What would I have done? How could I explain that to Kagome? She'd never forgive me! She'd hate me! I couldn't…"_

"Daddy?"

Izayoi's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"What's a half-breed?"

Inuyasha stopped.

"Where'd you hear that?"

"The evil lady called me that. She called you a half-breed too. What is it?"

Inuyasha set Izayoi down and kneeled so that he was on her level.

"A half-breed is someone who is both human and demon. I'm a half-breed because my father was a demon and my mother was a human. You're a half-breed because I'm a half demon and Mommy's a human." he explained.

After a moment of pondering this new information Izayoi spoke again.

"The evil lady made it seem that being a half-breed was a bad thing. She said I was worthless and stupid. She said that Mommy should be punished because she married you. Is that true?"

Inuyasha hugged Izayoi and wiped a tear from his eye.

"No! That's not true at all! Just because we're half-breeds doesn't mean we're any less important than anyone else. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"If it's not true, then why are you crying? I can smell your tears Daddy."

"_Huh. Should've known."_

"I'm crying because I'd hoped you wouldn't have to go through the discrimination that I had to go through when I was younger. I'd hoped that you would be spared from that."

Izayoi hugged her father tight.

"Don't worry Daddy. She didn't hurt my feelings, but I'm sorry she hurt yours."

"_No Izayoi, I'm sorry."_


	4. Family

A/N: Well, not really much to say, so I won't keep you waiting. Enjoy!



Kagome was aimlessly stirring a pot of soup. It had been two days since Inuyasha and Izayoi left, and she was bored. Sango walked into her best friend's hut and sat beside Kagome.

"They're fine Kagome."

The woman in question was startled out of her trance.

"Oh! Sango, don't do that!"

The slayer laughed.

"It's not hard to sneak up on someone who is lost in their own world."

Kagome sighed.

"I know. It's just…I miss them."

Sango put a reassuring hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"I know, but you have to stop worrying. You know Inuyasha won't let so much as a fly touch Izayoi."

Kagome laughed at that.

"Yes. He's so overprotective, but….it is a comfort. How are you doing?" she asked changing the subject.

Sango was pregnant with her and Miroku's first child.

"I'm just fine. Miroku's in the next village over. He and Shippo are visiting some of Shippo's friends."

Kagome smiled. Her adopted son had grown a lot in the last five years. He hit a growth spurt and was taller than Kagome now, and very handsome. Kagome was surprised that he had grown so quickly, but Inuyasha told her that all demons are like that. They stay small for a long time so that they can hide easily until they can defend themselves, and then they grow to their adult size in a matter of months.

"You mean of course that Shippo has gone to see Hiruka, and Miroku is tagging along."

Shippo had also fallen in love with a female fox demon named Hiruka in the last five years. Woman's intuition told Kagome that she returned his feelings. She was a nice girl, but very quiet. She wasn't shy, just quiet. She had long blonde hair and dazzling green eyes. She was pale, but not sickly pale. Kagome thought she was a beautiful girl, and more importantly, she approved of her. Hiruka lived on the outskirts of the next village over and Shippo went to visit her often.

"Nothing gets past you, does it?" Sango asked laughing.

"I hope he'll ask her to be his mate soon. They're a perfect match!" Kagome exclaimed.

Sango gasped.

"Is that what he's planning to do? What do you think about that?"

Kagome smiled.

"I think it's wonderful! It's hard to see him grow up, but he's an adult now. According to Inuyasha he's about the right age to be thinking about taking a mate. At least in demon society. Besides, he loves her, and she makes him happy. What more could I ask for?"

"I suppose you're right. It's just so hard to think of him as an adult."

Kagome nodded.

"It was going to happen sooner or later. At least I got to watch it happen. It didn't go by unnoticed."

The two women laughed.



Inuyasha stood underneath a tree looking down at a grave. His daughter was beside him.

"What is this place Daddy?"

He smiled down at her and kneeled facing her.

"This is my mother's grave. You're named after her. She was named Izayoi too."

Izayoi cocked her head to the side.

"What's a grave?"

"A grave is where you put someone's body when they die. You cover their body with dirt, and you mark the spot with a stone that has their name on it. The stone is called a gravestone."

"You only put their body in the ground?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Where does the rest go?"

"Well, the person's soul goes up into the sky. It rests there. That was the person can still watch over all the people they love that are still down here."

"So even after someone dies, they're still watching us?"

"Yes."

"That's kind of creepy." Izayoi said scrunching up her nose.

"No, it's not the creepy kind of watching, it's the protective kind of watching." Inuyasha said laughing.

"Oh. Well, if they're always watching us, why do we give them a grave?"

"We give them graves so that we can have a spot where we can talk to them and remember them. A grave is the place where they can talk to you too, but it's not like normal talking. The person will talk to your heart. You won't hear them, but you'll feel them."

"Oh! I understand now! So this is the place where you can talk to your Mommy and where she can talk to you?"

Inuyasha nodded. "You can talk to her too. I'm sure she'll be very happy to meet you."

Izayoi ran up to her grandmother's gravestone and kissed it.

"Hi Grandmother! You don't know me, but my name is Izayoi too. Inuyasha is my daddy and Kagome is my mommy. I know that I don't know you, and you don't know me, but I want you to know that I love you. Without you I wouldn't have my Daddy, so thank you for giving me my Daddy."

When she was done she kissed the gravestone again and turned around to see her father staring at her.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked him.

He walked over to her and kneeled beside her in front of his mother's gravestone.

"No Izayoi. You didn't do anything wrong."

He enveloped her in a hug.

"_Hi Mom. I wanted you to meet my daughter. She reminds me of you sometimes. I wish you could see her. I hope you're proud of me. I'm sorry, but we can't stay long. I'm going to take her to see Father and Sesshomaru. I thought she was old enough to know who her family is. Well, we have to go now. Oh, and Mom, I love you too."_

Inuyasha stood up and took Izayoi's hand. He led her away from his mother's grave and back into the forest.



Inuyasha and Izayoi had been traveling a while, and Izayoi was curious as to where they were going next.

"Where are we going now Daddy?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"_Why do grown-ups always say that?"­_

A few more hours went by until they finally reached their destination. Izayoi's eyes were as big as saucers as she looked at what was in front of her.

"What is it?" she asked in awe.

Inuyasha chuckled.

"This is another kind of grave. Everything is the same as before, but in this type of grave the person's body is like a statue. They aren't put in the ground, they stay out it the open."

"They wouldn't fit in the ground! Who is it anyway?"

"That is my father."

Izayoi looked up at Inuyasha, then back at the remains of the Great Dog Demon.

"He was big."

Inuyasha laughed again.

"This is his true form. He was a full blooded dog demon. He didn't walk around like that though. He transformed into a form that looked like a regular human."

"Oh." Izayoi was speechless.

"Was he a nice demon?" she asked after a minute.

"I think so. From everything my mother told me, and from everything I've heard from people who knew him he was."

"Didn't you know him?"

Inuyasha shook his head.

"He died the day I was born. I never met him."

Izayoi gasped.

"I would be really sad if I never knew you Daddy! I love you too much to not know you!"

Inuyasha picked her up and hugged her.

"I love you too."

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you take me to your Mommy and Daddy's graves?"

"Because I want you to know who your family is. I wanted you to know where you come from, from what bloodline you're a descendant of."

"Oh. Are there any other graves that we're going to visit?"

"No. We're not going to visit anymore graves, be we are going to visit my brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Well, he's my half brother. He had a different mother than I did. He's a full blooded demon."

"What's his name?"

"Sesshomaru."



It was after nightfall and Izayoi was sleeping peacefully on Inuyasha's back. He was headed for the Western Lands, and Sesshomaru castle.

"_I'll be civil, but if he tries to touch her or say anything bad about her or Kagome, I'll kill him!"_

Suddenly the castle came into view. He was at the gates in a matter of minutes.

"Hey! Open up Sesshomaru!" he yelled.

In doing so he woke Izayoi.

"Daddy? Where are we?"

"We're at your uncle's house." he answered as the gates began to open.

Once inside Inuyasha set Izayoi down.

"His house is huge!" she exclaimed looking around her.

"Well, he lives in a castle. He's the Lord of the Western Lands."

"What does that make you?"

"Nothing, unless he dies."

"_Which he might if he doesn't watch himself tonight." _

"If he dies, then I'll take over as Lord for him."

Izayoi just nodded.

"Come on. Follow me, and stay close." Inuyasha told his daughter.

She nodded. Inuyasha led her through the castle. She was bewildered by its elegance. Servants stared at them as they walked past. Finally, Inuyasha stopped in front of two large wooden doors. He banged on them and a voice came from behind them.

"Come in, if you must." it said.

"Stay behind me." Inuyasha whispered to Izayoi as he opened the doors.

"Inuyasha, must you be so loud? I heard you a mile away."

"Sorry to disturb you Sesshomaru, actually, I'm not sorry at all."

"Rude as ever little brother. To what do I owe the displeasure of your visit?"

"I have someone for you to meet." Inuyasha stepped to the side and Sesshomaru noticed Izayoi for the first time.

"Sesshomaru, meet my daughter Izayoi."

A look of shock appeared on Sesshomaru's face, but it vanished as quickly as it came. Inuyasha saw it though, and smiled inwardly.

"You're….what?"

"My daughter. Well, Kagome and I's daughter."

Sesshomaru stood up and walked up to Izayoi.

"How old are you?" he asked her.

"I'm five!" she stated proudly.

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha.

"You and the miko wasted no time after Naraku's death I see."

"You know me, always rushing into things."

"Indeed. Why did you bring her here?"

"She has a right to know her family, no matter how much of an asshole they are!"

"Do you think it wise to use such language in front of your daughter?"

Inuyasha didn't answer.

"Well, now I have met your daughter, and she has met me. You may leave now."

"Gladly! It's too stuffy in here anyway! Follow me Izayoi." he said as he turned to leave.

"It was nice meeting you Uncle Sesshomaru!" Izayoi said before following her father.

"_Uncle Sesshomaru?"_


	5. Cousins

A/N: I'm really sorry guys. I know it's been forever, but I had some serious writer's block. This is one of those stories where I know how I want it to end, but I don't know how to get there. I'm really, really sorry. Well, here's the much overdue new chapter.



Miroku was brought out of his sleep by Sango's pained scream.

"Sango? Sango, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Miroku….it's….it's time!" she said through deep breaths.

He was up like a shot.

"I'll go get Kaede and Kagome!" he said rushing out the door.

The monk ran like he had never run before. He reached Kagome's hut first.

"Kagome! Kagome get up!" he yelled.

The woman in question walked sleepily outside.

"What is it?" she asked as she yawned.

"Sango's in labor!"

Kagome's eyes widened and a smile graced her lips.

"Alright! Miroku, go get Kaede, and then get lost. I'll go wait with Sango."

Miroku just nodded.

"Miroku…..go get Kaede…..NOW!"

"Oh…right!"

He took off to retrieve the elderly priestess while Kagome rushed to Sango's side.

"Sango?" she said questioningly.

"Kagome! I'm so glad you're here. What do I do?"

Kagome laughed as she took her friend's hand.

"You breathe, and when Kaede tells you to, you push."

The slayer let out another pain filled scream.

"It hurts! Is it supposed to hurt this much?"

"Unfortunately. But you'll forget about all the pain when you see your child."

Just then Kaede walked into the hut.

"How are ye child?"

"I'm not doing so well!" Sango growled.

After Kaede examined her, she shook her head.

"I disagree. You're doing very well."

Sango screamed.

"I don't think she feels very well though." Kagome said giggling.

"You think!"



Inuyasha was just outside the village when he met Miroku at the God Tree.

"Miroku? What are you doing out here?"

The monk looked up at his friend and smiled.

"Sango's in labor!" he exclaimed.

"Shhh! Izayoi's asleep!" Inuyasha said nodding towards the girl, but it was too late.

"Mmmm…Daddy?"

Inuyasha set his daughter on the ground gently.

"Uncle Miroku!" she exclaimed when she saw the other man.

She rushed over to give him a hug.

"Hello Izayoi! How was your journey?"

"It was great! I met my grandmother and my grandfather and my Uncle Sesshomaru." Izayoi squealed happily.

Miroku raised an eyebrow and gave Inuyasha a surprised look. Inuyasha just shrugged and looked away.

"Where's Aunt Sango?" Izayoi asked.

Miroku smiled.

"She's having our baby."

Izayoi smiled.

"Really? Can I see?"

Inuyasha answered, "I don't think so. You can see her and the baby in a little while."

Izayoi sighed in a disappointed manner.

"Okay."



"Uggg!" Sango ground out through clenched teeth.

"You're doing great Sango!" Kagome encouraged.

"Aye. Just a few more pushes."

Sango pushed again, then again, and one last time. Suddenly the sound of a crying infant filled the hut. Kagome burst into tears.

"Oh Sango! You were wonderful!"

Kaede cleaned the infant and then handed it to its exhausted mother.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

Sango pulled back the blankets and burst into new tears.

"It's a boy!"



Inuyasha's ears twitched.

"Miroku, I hear crying." he said nonchalantly.

The monk looked up in terror. Izayoi, who had been playing in some leaves, laughed at her uncle's expression.

"What is it Uncle Miroku?" she asked.

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Haha! I knew it!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Knew what Daddy?"

"You're scared aren't you Miroku?"

The monk's eyes widened in surprise.

"Of course not! Why would I be scared? I've wanted a child for as long as you've known me, before that even! I'm not scared, I'm overjoyed! I'm finally a father. I'm responsible for another human life. I have a defenseless person to protect. I get to save him or her from all the dangers this world will throw at them. I'm ecstatic!"

Inuyasha walked over and put his hand on Miroku's shoulder.

"You're not fooling anyone."

"I didn't think so."



Sango held her son close to her heart.

"Oh Sango! I'm so happy for you!" Kagome squealed.

"Yes. This is a joyous blessing." Kaede offered.

"Kaede, will you go find Miroku? I want him to meet our son."

The old woman nodded and left the hut. When she had gone Sango once again burst into tears.

"Sango? What's wrong?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"I don't know what to do Kagome! I'm terrified! You made it look so easy. You actually knew what to do. I'm clueless. Where do I even start?"

Kagome hugged her best friend.

"Well, it's not easy, but it's worth it. And don't think that I wasn't scared. I was terrified too. You just have to take it one day at a time. Trust yourself and trust Miroku. You'll know what to do. It comes naturally. Just don't freak out. All you have to do is love your son, and the rest will come to you. If you need anything, I'm just around the corner. Inuyasha and I will do anything we can to help you."

"Thank you Kagome. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I'm sure you'd do just fine."



Inuyasha had Izayoi on his back and they were heading back to the village with Miroku. They were halfway there when they ran into Kaede.

"Kaede? Is everything alright? How's Sango? How's the baby?" Miroku asked in one breath.

Inuyasha came up beside him.

"He's a little nervous."

"So I see. Worry not Miroku. Sango and the baby are just fine. I was coming to tell you, but I see you already know."

Miroku took off running as soon as she was done talking. Inuyasha and Kaede just shook their heads.

"Welcome home Inuyasha. How was your journey?" Kaede asked after a couple of minutes.

The three started walking as Inuyasha answered.

"It was fine. I took Izayoi to meet my parents and my brother."

Kaede looked up at him surprised.

"Are you sure that was wise? Sesshomaru doesn't exactly approve of humans."

"I know, but he took it as best as I could have hoped. He didn't try anything, because he knew if he had I'd of killed him."

"I have no doubt that you would have."

By this time they had reached the village and they found Miroku standing outside his hut.

"Are you going to go in, or are you gonna stand out here all night?" Inuyasha asked.

"I was just catching my breath."

Inuyasha sighed and shook his head.

"Well, go on." he said pushing Miroku into the hut.

As soon as he was in the door Sango started crying again. Miroku rushed to her side. Kagome stood up and walked outside.

"Sango, are you okay?"

The slayer nodded through her tears.

"Miroku, oh Miroku, we have a son!"

Miroku looked like he was going to faint.

"A….a…son?"

"Yes! You have a son!"

Suddenly Sango found herself wrapped up in the arms of her husband.

"Thank you! Oh thank you!" he mumbled through his tears.

When he sat back Sango smiled.

"Miroku, can we name him Kohaku?" she whispered.

A single tear slipped from her eye. Miroku gently pulled her to him.

"Of course we can. Kohaku is a perfect name for him."

Somewhere, up in the heavens, Kohaku smiled down on his sister's family, and his namesake.



Kagome left the hut and immediately stopped when she saw Inuyasha and Izayoi.

"Mommy!"

Izayoi launched herself into her mother's arms.

"Oh Izayoi, I've missed you so much." she said hugging her daughter.

"What about me?"

Kagome set Izayoi down and walked over to Inuyasha.

"Of course I missed you!" she said throwing herself into his open arms.

"Come Izayoi. Let's get you to bed." Kaede said leading the young girl away.

"I love you so much Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.

"I love you too." he said leaning down to kiss her.

When the need for air became too great they pulled apart.

"How's Sango?" Inuyasha asked stroking Kagome's cheek.

"She's just fine. She and Miroku have a son now!"

Inuyasha smiled.

"A son huh? That would be something, wouldn't it?" he said with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"You want to try and have one?" Kagome said smirking.

"You read my mind."

Inuyasha picked Kagome up and raced off into the forest. Kaede just chuckled as she watched the two take off.

"I suppose I'll be watching you tonight." she whispered to the sleeping Izayoi.


	6. Training and Babies

A/N: Another chapter for making you guys wait that ridiculous amount of time. I had to speed up the story a little bit, so there's a time lapse in this chapter. Izayoi is now seven years old. Anyway, I hope you like it.



Two years flew by. Kohaku grew everyday. Sango and Miroku couldn't be prouder. Izayoi also grew. She became prettier everyday. She also had a little brother or sister on the way. Kagome was pregnant again, and Inuyasha was once again overly protective of her.

"Inuyasha! I have to go pick more herbs. I'm running out!" Kagome argued.

"No way Kagome. You're in no condition to be doing that much work."

"You make it sound like I have some kind of disease. I'm just pregnant!"

Izayoi giggled. This argument occurred everyday. Her mom tried to go out and get some work done, but her dad wouldn't let her lift so much as a finger. For the last five months it was as if Inuyasha was the village priestess instead of Kagome. Kaede's age had finally caught up with her and she couldn't handle the job anymore, so the position had gone to Kagome. Kaede still helped out whenever she could though.

"That's exactly what I'm saying Kagome! I don't want to take any chances. You or the baby could get hurt."

Kagome sighed.

"Inuyasha, this isn't the first time I've been pregnant. I know what I can and can't do."

"You can do what I tell you you can do!"

"Uh oh, here it comes." Izayoi whispered.

"Inuyasha, SIT!"

As her father plummeted to the ground Izayoi broke out into laughter. Her parents were so predictable.

"I'll be out picking herbs Izayoi. If you need anything, ask your father."

"Okay Mom."

After Kagome left Izayoi walked over to where her father was pouting in the corner.

"It's okay Daddy. If Mom can beat you, she can beat anyone!"

"Feh."



Izayoi was out in the clearing with the old well in it a couple of hours later. She was picking flowers for Kaede when she heard a rustle in the bushes.

"_What was that?"_

"Is someone there?" she asked.

The rustle came closer and Izayoi started to get scared.

"If this is a joke, it's not funny!" she said turning around.

"Oh, but I think it is." someone said behind her.

Izayoi whipped around and almost screamed. A huge bear demon stood before her. His red eyes gleamed with hunger and his claws shone in the sunlight.

"I haven't eaten in days. I was just going to pick off a few humans from the village, but you look so much more satisfying. A half-breed like you isn't worth much else." the bear demon laughed.

"Shut up! I'm better than you are you disgusting animal!" Izayoi yelled at him.

"How dare you insult me, Kirachu, leader of the bear demon tribe!"

He raised his claws and swiped at Izayoi, but she quickly jumped out of the way.

"DADDY! HELP!"

Kirachu laughed.

"No one can help you now!"

Izayoi braced herself for the blow and closed her eyes. When she heard an agonizing scream she opened one eye. Kirachu's body exploded right in front of her.

"Huh?"

"Izayoi?"

She turned and saw her father standing about twenty feet away from her. He had a look of complete shock on his face.

"Daddy!"

Izayoi ran to him, but he didn't move.

"Izayoi….how did you…."

"Izayoi!" Kagome gasped cutting him off.

"What happened Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Izayoi purified the demon." he said still shocked.

"What?" Kagome asked confused.

"When I got here she created a barrier around herself, and when the demon touched it, he was purified."

Kagome's eyes widened.

"Is that true Izayoi?"

Izayoi shook her head.

"I don't know. All I did was close my eyes and wish that someone would save me."

"I think it's time we began your training."

"Training?"

Kagome nodded.

"We've known for a long time that you had miko powers. Now that they've awakened we need to train you so that you can control them."

"Okay. If you say so Mom."

Kagome took her daughter's hand and led her back to the village. Inuyasha, however, was still to shocked to move.



The next day Kagome and Kaede took Izayoi under their wing. They began training her in the ways of the priestess. Sensing auras, picking herbs, medical care, how to shoot an arrow, they covered it all. Izayoi was a fast learner. She quickly mastered sensing auras and shooting arrows. Medical care and herbs were a bit harder for her, but in time she mastered these as well. After four months Izayoi was a very qualified young priestess.

"Ow!" Kagome exclaimed one day.

"What is it Mom?" Izayoi asked.

She and her mother were out practicing their archery when Kagome started having pains.

"Izayoi, go get your father." Kagome said as she sat down.

"Okay."

Izayoi took off to the village. Using her nose she quickly found her father.

"Daddy! Mom needs you!" she said tugging on his sleeve.

"Stay here." he ordered as he took off.

Within minutes he was back with Kagome in his arms. Izayoi followed them into their hut. Inuyasha gently set Kagome down.

"Inuyasha, you have to leave. The baby is coming." Kagome said through deep breaths.

"What are we going to do? Kaede is with Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku in another village!"

Kagome smiled.

"Izayoi can do it."

Both the girl in question and her father looked at Kagome as if she'd lost her mind.

"She's only seven!"

"She can do it. Kaede and I've trained her and taught her what to do. She'll be fine, and so will I. Now get out of here!"

Inuyasha walked over to his mate and kissed her.

"I'll go, but if you need me, just yell."

Kagome nodded and Inuyasha left the hut.

"I don't know if I can do this." Izayoi whispered.

"Don't worry. I know you can."

Kagome lay back while Izayoi got the supplies ready. She started boiling some water and got some clean rags ready. Kagome's contractions started coming closer together.

"Do I need to push yet?" she asked.

Izayoi checked, but shook her head.

"Not yet."

A few more minutes went by and Izayoi held her mother's hand and brushed the sweat off her brow. The water started to boil, so she took it off the fire. When she came back and checked her mother again, it was time.

"Okay Mom, push!" she ordered.

Kagome did as she was told. She let out a terrible scream, but pushed again. Three more pushes and the baby was out. It started to cry and both Izayoi and Kagome burst into tears. Izayoi set the baby on some rags and checked her mother again. Her eyes widened.

"Um, Mom?"

"What? What is it?"

"There's another one."

"What!"

"There's another baby. You have to push!"

Once again Kagome began to push. After a few minutes the second child was delivered.

"Why didn't you tell me there were two babies?" Izayoi gasped as she cleaned both of the crying infants.

"I didn't know there were two."

Just as Izayoi had finished cleaning them and wrapping them up in some blankets, Inuyasha walked in.

"Kagome?" he asked as he rushed to her side.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the two children.

"There's two?" he whispered.

Kagome nodded, fresh tears streaming from her eyes.

"What are they?" he asked kneeling beside her.

Kagome slowly lifted both the blankets and started to cry harder.

"They're boys! Twin boys!" she gasped.

Inuyasha started to cry at that.

"The one on the left came out first." Izayoi chimed in.

"What should we name them?" Kagome asked.

"How about Aiko and Hotaru?" Izayoi suggested.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha nodded.

"I think those are perfect names for them." Inuyasha said motioning for his daughter to come closer.

Inuyasha hugged his daughter and kissed her cheek.

"You did a wonderful job. I couldn't be more proud of you." he whispered to her.

Kagome nodded. Izayoi just shrugged.

"A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do."

The two adults laughed.

"Exactly." Kagome added.

A silence fell over the hut. The new family sat close to one another welcoming the two new members to the world. Outside the first two stars of the night shed their light upon the earth.


	7. Sisters and New Enemies

A/N: Oh my gosh! I can't believe that it's been this long. I'm really sorry guys, but I had sooo much going on. There was a funeral, and then writer's block, and then exams, and then more writer's block. Ugg, the list just goes on and on! But, I'm back now and with a heaping helping of new chapters for you. I really hope that you guys can forgive me for my absence that lasted entirely too long. Anyway, I've kept you waiting long enough, here's the new chapter!



With Aiko and Hotaru to keep everyone busy, Izayoi got some freedom. By the time her brothers were a year old Izayoi was used to taking care of herself. She was eight years old now and very mature for her age. She was by the river washing clothes when she saw Shippo and another person walking toward her.

"Shippo! It's so good to see you!" she called to him while standing up.

"Hello Izayoi! Are Kagome and Inuyasha around?" he asked giving her a hug.

"They're at home with Aiko and Hotaru."

It was then that Izayoi noticed Hiruka standing behind Shippo.

"Oh! Hello Hiruka! How are you?"

The demoness smiled at her and said, "I'm wonderful Izayoi."

Suddenly Izayoi noticed something. Just to be sure she took another long sniff.

"Oh my gosh! Shippo, you and Hiruka mated!" she exclaimed.

Shippo and Hiruka both blushed, but smiled.

"That's right. We came to tell Inuyasha and Kagome."

Izayoi grabbed her older brother's hand and started pulling him toward her house.

"Mom and Dad will be so excited! I'm so happy for you two!"

She pulled Shippo all the way into the hut with Hiruka in tow. Kagome stood up and smiled.

"What a surprise! It's so good to see you both!" she said giving her adopted son and Hiruka a hug.

"Inuyasha! Shippo and Hiruka are here!"

Inuyasha came walking in with Aiko and Hotaru.

"Hey!" he said.

Shippo smiled down at the twins. Two pairs of brown eyes stared up at him behind silver bangs.

"Kagome, they're gorgeous!" Hiruka said taking Hotaru from Inuyasha.

"I can't take all the credit. They look just like their father, except for the eyes of course. They have my eyes."

Inuyasha walked by and ruffled Shippo's hair.

"What brings you here Shippo?" he asked sitting down.

"Well, we came by to tell everyone that Hiruka and I are, well, mated." Shippo said smiling.

Kagome screamed and launched herself into Shippo's arms.

"I was wondering when you two were going to be mated. I thought you would have done it years ago! I'm so happy for you both!" she exclaimed through her tears.

"Welcome to the family." Inuyasha said hugging Hiruka.

"Thank you. I'm proud to be part of it." she said smiling.

Kagome just continued to cry.



Shippo, Hiruka, Inuyasha, and Kagome were in the hut talking. Izayoi took her little brothers out to play. They were in a clearing when the wind started to pick up. Izayoi grabbed her brothers and got behind a big tree. Just as soon as the wind started, it stopped. Izayoi peeked out from behind the tree and gasped. Standing in the clearing was a boy about her age. He was wearing armor and fur. He had dark red hair that was tied back in a high pony tail and the bluest eyes Izayoi had ever seen. But what really made her gasp was the fact that he had a tail.

"_He's so handsome!"_

The boy turned toward her and flashed a smile.

"Hi! My name's Ryo. What's yours?" he asked.

Izayoi stepped out form behind the tree and smiled.

"My name's Izayoi. What are you doing here?"

Ryo shrugged.

"My dad and I are out for a run. What are you doing here? A girl like you shouldn't be out here alone."

"I'm here watching my little brothers, and I'm not just a girl. I'm part demon and part priestess. I could kill you if I wanted." Izayoi said sticking up her nose.

Ryo walked over to her and looked her in the eye. He was just slightly taller than her, so Izayoi had to look up.

"Oh yeah? I doubt that. You're not even a full demon, and even worse, you're a girl!"

"So? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Girls are weak." Ryo said matter-of-factly.

"Hmph. No we're not. We're a lot stronger than boys. Not to mention smarter. I'm so much better than you are. You're just a mangy wolf!"

"Oh yeah! Well you're a pathetic, girly dog!"

"Why I otta…"

"Ryo!"

Izayoi and Ryo turned to the newcomer.

"Dad! What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. I told you not to run off."

The man had just seen Izayoi and her brothers.

"Who're you?" he asked.

"My name's Izayoi. These are my brothers Aiko and Hotaru." she said.

The man walked over to her and sniffed. He stood up and his eyes widened.

"You're Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter, aren't you?"

Izayoi was shocked. She'd never seen this man in her life, so how did he know her parents? Suddenly her father burst into the clearing.

"Izayoi!"

The wolf man looked at him.

"Nice to see you too dog crap."

Inuyasha growled.

"What are you doing here Koga?"

Izayoi looked from her father to the man called Koga. How did they know each other?

"I was out running after my son, and this is where I found him."

"Like I believe that." Inuyasha spat.

"Well, it's true. He's right here." Koga said gesturing to Ryo.

Inuyasha was silent for a minute, but then burst out laughing.

"Don't tell me! Ayame finally got to you, huh?"

Koga growled.

"Don't talk about my mate like that!"

Ryo looked at Izayoi. He was just as confused as she was.

"How do our dad's know each other?" he asked.

"I don't know. Let's go. They're going to be arguing for a while."

He nodded and Izayoi led him back to the village.

"You live with humans?" Ryo asked.

"My mom's a human. What's wrong with them?" Izayoi asked picking up her brothers.

"Nothing I guess." Ryo said.



Izayoi took her little brother's back home. She made sure that they got inside without having anyone come out. She didn't want her mother or Shippo or Hiruka coming out and seeing Ryo. That would only lead to more questions than they already have, what with her father leaving so suddenly. When both the twins were safely inside the hut, Izayoi led Ryo back into the forest.

"How old are you?" he asked after a while.

"I'm eight. How old are you?"

Ryo looked at her and smirked.

"I'm eight and a half."

Izayoi growled and Ryo laughed. His laugh was so sweet that Izayoi couldn't help but join him. The two laughed together until they had tears streaming down their faces.

"Why are we laughing?" Ryo asked.

"I don't know. You started it!" Izayoi replied.

Ryo looked at her, but not casually. He really looked at her.

"You're really pretty when you laugh." he said.

Izayoi stopped laughing and blushed instead.

"Thanks. You're not ugly either."

Ryo shook his head.

"You don't know how to give a compliment, do you?"

Izayoi stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yes I do. I just gave you one. Would you like me to rephrase it?"

Ryo nodded and looked her right in the eye. Izayoi's blush deepened.

"Um…well…you're really cute too." she whispered.

Ryo chuckled.

"You still have a lot of work to do, but it's getting better."

All of a sudden Izayoi felt Ryo grab her hand. She looked down and saw that her fingers were laced with his.

"What…what're you doing?" she asked pulling her hand out of his.

"I was trying to hold your hand. You may be a girly dog, but I like you."

Izayoi's eyes widened.

"I think we should head back to the village."

She turned and began walking back toward her home when Ryo stood in front of her.

"What's wrong? Don't you like me?"

"I…I…I'm too young to like you. Besides, my daddy wouldn't be happy if I liked you. You saw how my daddy and your daddy were arguing."

"So? Do you always do things to make your dad happy?"

Izayoi nodded.

"Don't you?"

"No way! I do everything I can to annoy him. Today, we weren't running together. I ran off. He told me not to, so I did it."

Izayoi walked past him without saying a word. When Ryo grabbed her hand to stop her, she spun around and slapped him.

"You're a horrible, disgusting, dirty wolf! I don't want anything to do with you! I hate you! How can you purposely do things to make you're dad mad? That's so dishonorable! Some people don't even have a dad. You should do everything you can to make yours happy!"

With that said she walked away, leaving Ryo standing there completely speechless.



Izayoi had just walked inside her home when her father came in fuming.

"Inuyasha what's wrong? Why did you run off so fast, without so much as a word?" Kagome asked him as he sat down.

"I smelled something foul. Guess who showed up not to far from the village?"

Kagome thought for a minute, but couldn't figure it out.

"Who?"

"Koga! He was there with his son!"

"Koga has a son? With who?"

Inuyasha smirked.

"Ayame. She must have finally gotten to him, or he just mated with her after he realized that he couldn't have you."

"Inuyasha! Don't say that. You don't know that. He could love her more than you realize."

"Feh. Whatever."

Kagome just shook her head.

"_Even after all these years those two still don't like each other. And they say women hold grudges."_

"What's worse, Izayoi and the twins were there too. That little bastard had the audacity to show up and interrogate my pups, oh I'll show him!"

"Calm down Inuyasha. You'll do no such thing. And what do you mean Izayoi and the twins were there?"

"They were in the clearing. Izayoi must have taken the twins out there to play when they showed up. That's why I left so fast. I didn't want either of them to lay a hand on her. Where is she anyway?"

"She's in the other room. She came in right before you did."

Inuyasha stood up and walked to the other room.

"Izayoi, tomorrow I'm going to start training you. I'm going to teach you how to fight."

Izayoi was confused.

"What? Why? I already know how to shoot an arrow."

Inuyasha shook his head.

"Arrows get used up too fast. You need to learn how to use your claws and your demonic power. Sword handling is also a useful skill. Hand-to-hand combat as well."

"Inuyasha! You're going to train her to be a warrior?" Kagome asked in a worried tone.

"Yes. I'm going to make sure that she knows how to defend her self in any situation."

"Why Daddy?"

Inuyasha put his hands gently on his daughter's shoulders.

"Because I need to know that you can defend yourself if I can't help you."

Izayoi shook her head.

"Why wouldn't you be able to help me?" she asked.

Inuyasha pulled her in for a tight embrace.

"I hope I'll always be able to." he whispered.


	8. Takara

A/N: Hey guys! I really like this chapter because it's kind of a transition chapter. There's a major time lapse in here, but I'm pretty sure I made it really clear. It happens kind of mid-way through the chapter, so keep your eyes open. Anyway, without further ado, here's chapter seven!



True to his word Inuyasha began teaching Izayoi fighting tactics. She was a natural! She could anticipate her opponent's movements and counter them on the very first day. Within the week she had gotten in three good hits, which was saying something considering her fighting partner was Inuyasha. Her father also taught her how to use her demonic abilities to her advantage. Soon Izayoi was so comfortable in battle that her body switched to autopilot. Inuyasha was beginning to realize that his daughter was far more powerful than anyone had thought.

"_She's so fierce, but she's focused. In a couple of years she'll be a very ominous opponent."_

Having mastered hand-to-hand combat, it was time to start working with a sword.

"Izayoi, stop." Inuyasha said.

Izayoi stopped her assault and looked at her father questioningly.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I just think you're ready to start using a weapon."

Izayoi's eyes lit up.

"You mean I can use a sword?"

Inuyasha shook his head.

"Not yet. We're going to use bamboo reeds. You need to learn how to handle a sword before I actually give you one."

Izayoi nodded.

"_This is going to be fun!"_



Months went by. Izayoi practiced her fighting techniques everyday. Once she had mastered using the bamboo reed, and Inuyasha was sure she could handle a sword safely, she was given one. It was an old blade, but it would do. Kagome watched her daughter practicing one day and smiled.

"She's gotten really good."

Inuyasha walked up behind her and nodded.

"Yeah, she sure has. I think it's time for me to go visit Totosai about forging her a real sword."

Kagome turned around and hugged her mate.

"That'll mean so much to her!"

"I'll leave tomorrow. Totosai should have it done just in time for her birthday."

"She'll be so surprised."



Inuyasha left the next morning right after sunrise. Since he was traveling alone it didn't take him long at all to reach the sword smith's home.

"Totosai? Totosai are you home?" he called at the entrance.

The old demon walked out to meet his guest and smiled.

"I was wondering when I would be seeing you Inuyasha. How is the family?"

"They're all fine. The twins are a handful, but that's to be expected. Izayoi is growing prettier everyday."

Totosai nodded.

"She's like her mother in that sense, but seeing as you're here, I suppose she has your knack for fighting."

Inuyasha smiled proudly.

"She sure does. I was wondering if you could forge a sword for her. It has to be a special blade though. It has to be able to tap into both her demon and miko powers."

Totosai nodded in understanding.

"That will be difficult, but I believe I will be able to forge such a blade. But, I'll need a fang to forge it from."

Inuyasha winced.

"I was afraid you were going to say that. Alright, take your fang."

He opened his mouth wide and Totosai pulled out one of his fangs. Inuyasha yelped in pain.

"Alright. This should do nicely. I'll have the sword ready in a week."

Inuyasha nodded.

"That's just in time for her birthday. I'll see you in a week. Oh, and Totosai, thanks."

Inuyasha turned to head home while Totosai shook his head.

"_Kagome sure has softened him up."_



Totosai was true to his word. A week later Izayoi's sword was finished. Inuyasha showed up at the sword smith's cave empty handed, but he would leave with a treasure. (A/N: Takara means treasure in Japanese.)

"This is one of my more beautiful works." Totosai said pulling the sword from its sheath.

The blade transformed from a regular sword to a beautiful work of art. The blade itself had a blue tint to it and power radiated off of it in waves. At closer inspection Inuyasha noticed intricate carvings of flowering vines along the edges of the blade.

"This is Takara, and I would not entrust her to anyone but Izayoi. The blade will draw its power from both her demonic and miko powers, just as you requested. The blade holds secrets that Izayoi alone will be able to unlock once she masters her own power. Just as your father's power protected you when his fang resided in the Tetsuiga, so your power will protect her. However, there is one major difference. When Izayoi masters her own power the blade will turn purple. When this happens you will know that she is using her own power, and not yours. I do hope you find this acceptable."

Inuyasha smiled as he held the sword.

"It's perfect."



Two days later everyone was celebrating Izayoi's ninth birthday. Sango and Miroku gave her a battle suit just like Sango's, only Izayoi's had purple on it rather than pink. Shippo and Hiruka gave her a flute, and Hiruka promised to teach her how to play. Kaede gave her a handbook containing all the herbs and their medicinal uses that she had written. Kohaku, Aiko, and Hotaru gave her a beautiful bouquet of her favorite flowers. Kagome gave her a beautiful sage green kimono with gold flowers on it. Izayoi was overwhelmed by all the wonderful gifts. She loved them all and thanked everyone for their generosity. After everyone else had presented their gifts Inuyasha stepped forward.

"There's one more gift you haven't opened yet." he said.

Izayoi stood up.

"There is? I've already gotten so much!"

Inuyasha smiled.

"I figured you could use just one more."

He brought from behind his back a wrapped package. Izayoi gently took it form her father and carefully pulled back the simple wrapping. Suddenly everyone heard her gasp.

"Oh Daddy!"

Izayoi held the sword gingerly in her hands.

"Pull it out of its sheath."

Izayoi did and everyone gasped. The blade was glowing with a brilliant blue light. As Izayoi took a closer look at the blade she looked up at her father with wide eyes.

"It's beautiful Daddy." she whispered.

"This is Takara. It was specially made for you. It draws its power from both your miko and demonic powers. There's never been a blade like it before. I hope you like it."

Izayoi didn't move for a minute, but then she dropped the sword and ran into her father's arms.

"Thank you Daddy! Thank you so much!"



Izayoi kept Takara with her at all times. She wore it during the day and slept with it beside her at night. Kagome laughed at this.

"_She's just like her father."_

Izayoi even started wearing her battle suit underneath her kimono. She was definitely a young warrior, and as such, a force to be reckoned with. She did have a soft side though. She often sat with her mother and they gossiped about the goings on of the village. She also liked to get dressed up, which Inuyasha wasn't too keen on. He said that she was too pretty, and the boys in the village already loved starring at her. She didn't need to give them more of a reason. Hiruka kept her promise and taught Izayoi how to play the flute, and that quickly became a favorite pastime of hers. Kagome was overjoyed that her daughter was a perfect mix of toughness and gentleness. As she grew older, each side of her became more developed. Much to her father's dismay, so did her body. Once she reached thirteen even a blind person could tell she had a nice figure. With curves in all the right places the village boys were falling all over themselves over her. One day Izayoi came running into the hut in a panic.

"Mom! Something's wrong with me!"

Inuyasha sniffed, and his ears fell.

"Oh no." he whispered.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"I'm bleeding!"

Kagome looked at Inuyasha's expression and realization hit her. She stood up and smiled.

"I think it's time we had a talk." she said leading her daughter out of the hut.

Aiko and Hotaru were utterly confused.

"What's wrong with Izayoi?" Aiko asked.

Inuyasha looked at his sons and shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong, she's just grown up now is all."

"_Even if I'm not ready for her to be."_


	9. Reunion

A/N: Hello all! In case you missed the major time lapse in the last chapter, Izayoi is now thirteen years old. Anyway, for this chapter! I really liked writing it, so I hope you guys like reading it. Let me know what you think!



Izayoi was sitting by the river. She sighed to herself and watched the water rush by.

"Why do things have to change?" she asked as she looked up at the blue sky.

"They don't." someone answered from behind her.

Izayoi bolted up and whirled around. Standing before her was a very handsome young demon. He was a couple of inches taller than her and very muscular. His sun-kissed skin glistened in the early afternoon light, and his dark red hair gently blew in the wind. His blue eyes sparkled and his tail swished form side to side. Izayoi couldn't breathe. He was absolutely gorgeous! When he smiled something in her clicked.

"Ryo?" she whispered.

"I was wondering when you would realize who I was. Then again, you always were a silly little girl."

Izayoi smirked.

"I guess you're right. Some things never change. Even after five years, you're still as arrogant as ever."

Ryo walked over to stand very close to Izayoi and stare directly down into her eyes.

"And you're as stubborn as ever, even if you are breathtaking." he said looking up and down her body.

When Izayoi realized what he was doing she proceeded to slap him. When he got his wits back he realized he had a sharp object pressed into his back.

"Being a pervert never helped anyone." Izayoi said.

Ryo slowly turned around to be met with a very angry girl and a sword pointed in his direction.

"Well, I guess some things do change. Where'd that come from?" Ryo asked motioning toward the sword.

"This is Takara. My father gave it to me for my ninth birthday."

Ryo smirked.

"I bet he didn't teach you how to use it though."

Izayoi spun the blade over her head and brought it back into a ready position before Ryo could blink.

"Actually, he did."

"Alright, alright. I don't want to fight you. Put that thing away before you do something you might regret."

Izayoi sighed, but she slid Takara smoothly back into its sheath. It was only then that Ryo noticed that she also had a quiver of arrows and a bow strapped to her back.

"Geez, a girl doesn't need to be carrying around all those weapons."

Izayoi gave him her sweetest smile.

"I'm not a girl, I'm a woman. Plus, I'm a warrior."

Ryo shrugged and sat down facing the river.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to never turn your back on an opponent?" Izayoi asked.

"Sure, but you're not an opponent. You're my friend, so why don't you sit down?"

Izayoi did sit down, but not without asking, "Who said we were friends?"

Ryo looked over at her and smiled. Izayoi couldn't help but gasp. She loved his smile.

"I said we were. You got a problem with that?"

Izayoi looked away from his intense gaze to hide her blush.

"No, but I distinctly remember saying that I hated you and that I didn't want anything to do with you."

"Well, things change. I think we've established that, if nothing else."

Izayoi thought about that.

"_He has a point."_

"I guess you're right."

"I always am."

With that the two teens burst out laughing. They sat by the river for hours talking and catching up. They talked about their families and the things they liked to do. At one point Ryo made Izayoi laugh so hard that her flute fell out of her waistband. Ryo picked it up carefully and handed it gently back to her. Tears were streaming from her eyes and Ryo carefully wiped them away. Izayoi's skin burned where he touched her.

"Do you play?" he asked motioning toward the flute.

Izayoi nodded.

"Would you play something?"

Izayoi nodded again and began to play. Ryo was totally entranced by her song. When it was over he just looked at her with a dazed, far-off look.

"That was beautiful." he whispered.

"My mother used to sing it to me when I was little. She sings it to my brothers now."

Ryo nodded.

"How old are they now?" he asked.

Izayoi smiled and answered, "They're six. Aiko is usually quiet, but Hotaru is always loud. They have never-ending energy too! Mom says that they're the two sides of my father. Loud most of the time, but quiet when it counts."

Ryo laughed.

"You're lucky. I don't have any brothers or sisters. My dad wanted more kids, but Mom couldn't get pregnant. I think my dad wanted to have a kid that he could be proud of, because I'm such a disappointment."

Izayoi didn't know what to say, so she hugged him. After getting over the shock, Ryo hugged back.

"I'm sure your dad is plenty proud of you. You're his son, how could he not be?"

Ryo sighed.

"My dad is the wolf prince. He has all this power, and he loves to use it. He loves fighting and scrimmaging with the rest of the pack. I hate it. I don't like fighting, and I don't want to be a prince. I just want to be me. I don't want the responsibility of defending the pack because I'm scared I'll let them all down. I'm a wolf demon, so I'm loyal to my pack by instinct. They're my family, and I'd do anything for any one of them, but I don't know what I'd do if I let them down."

"Don't worry Ryo. I'm sure you'll be a great leader one day. My mom always tells me to follow my heart, because it will never steer me wrong. All you have to do is follow yours. If you do, everything else will fall into place."

"Thanks Izayoi, for everything."



When Izayoi finally started heading home she ran into her brothers.

"Izayoi!" Hotaru exclaimed running up to her.

He was holding a bamboo reed, as was Aiko.

"Been practicing?" she asked.

Both the boys nodded. Izayoi laughed and bent down to hug her brothers. When she did Aiko crinkled up his nose.

"You stink!" he said.

Hotaru sniffed his sister and crinkled up his nose too.

"Yeah. You smell like wolf!" he exclaimed.

Izayoi panicked. She knew how much her father hated the wolf tribe.

"Shh! Not so loud you guys! You're right. I was with a friend of mine, and he just happens to be a wolf, but you have to keep this a secret. Daddy would be really mad if you told him, and you don't want Daddy to be mad do you?"

Both boys shook their heads.

"So you'll keep this a secret?"

Both boys nodded.

"Good. I'm gonna go take a quick bath. You two go home and tell Daddy so he doesn't worry." she said kissing both boys on the cheek.

As they walked toward home Izayoi ran in the opposite direction to go was Ryo's scent off of her.



Izayoi and Ryo met every month by the river. They would talk and Izayoi would play her flute for him. Every time Izayoi saw Ryo her heart would start to race, and every time he touched her her skin would burn. She loved the way he made her feel, but she was confused by it. Ryo was going through the same thing. He thought about her all the time, and every time he did he couldn't help but smile. When he was with her he couldn't keep his eyes off her. Every time their eyes met a light blush would appear on his cheeks. It got to a point where both teens longed for the friendly touches of the other, and missed each other when they were apart. Six months after they first started secretly seeing each other Kagome started noticing changes in her daughter. She would stare into space with a dazed expression on her face, she would smile and start to blush at nothing, and every month at about the same time she would stare longingly into the forest. Finally, Kagome decided to ask what was going on.

"Izayoi?" she said bringing the girl out of another daydream.

"Yes Mom?"

Kagome sat down beside Izayoi and smiled.

"What's going on with you? You're acting very strange."

"Nothing. I'm fine." Izayoi answered looking down at her hands.

Kagome saw that she was trying to hide a light blush and a small smile.

"I know that look. Who is he?"

Izayoi looked up at her mother with wide eyes.

"What? Who's who? I don't know what you're talking about!"

Kagome nodded.

"Uh huh. I was your age once. You have a crush on someone. Who is it? I promise I won't tell your father."

Izayoi sighed.

"_How does she do that?"_

"His name is Ryo."

Kagome gasped.

"Koga's son?"

Izayoi nodded.

"We've been meeting once a month for six months now. I really like him. He makes me feel special. My heart starts to race, and I can't help but smile when I think about him. I really, really like him."

Kagome smiled and hugged her daughter close.

"This is so exciting! Ryo is your first crush! How cute!"

Izayoi groaned.

"Mom! Don't make such a big deal about this. I'm not even sure if he likes me like that!"

Kagome nodded.

"Okay. I get it. You don't want me to get all excited over something that may turn out to be nothing."

"Exactly."

"Well, I'm still happy for you."

"Thanks Mom, but remember, you promised not to tell Daddy."

Kagome laughed.

"Of course I'm not going to tell him! I don't want him hunting down a thirteen year old boy!"

Izayoi and Kagome both laughed.


	10. Run Away

A/N: Hey everyone! This chapter is a little different. I really like it, and don't kill me when you finish it. I promise everything will get better later on in the story. Well, now I know that you are all curious, so I won't hold you up any longer. Enjoy!



A couple of weeks later Izayoi was sparring with her father.

"Good job Izayoi. Your left hand block could use a little work though."

Kagome was sitting off to the side watching the two fight. She smiled to herself.

"_Inuyasha is so good with her, and she adores him. I don't know what he'll do when he finds out another man has a special place in her heart."_

The sparring ended and Inuyasha and Izayoi walked over to Kagome.

"I'm hungry Mom. Do we have anything at home?"

Kagome stood up and brushed herself off.

"I think we do."

Inuyasha smiled.

"Great! I'm starving. Let's head back."

"You two go ahead. I'm gonna stay here for a while."

Inuyasha frowned.

"Are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine! I just want to enjoy the fresh air and the peace and quiet for a little longer. It's not everyday Sango and Miroku take Aiko and Hotaru to play with Kohaku so that I can have a break."

Inuyasha smirked.

"Okay. You enjoy yourself. Yell if you need me."

Kagome nodded and leaned up to gently kiss her mate. When Kagome pulled away Inuyasha and Izayoi headed home for lunch. Kagome sighed contentedly. She walked a little way until she reached a very familiar tree. She gently brushed her fingers over the rough bark that held so many memories and kept so many secrets. Looking up into the branches she smiled remembering the first time she met Inuyasha.

"_He was so angry, so lost then."_

Taking another glance before leaving, she nodded in appreciation.

"_Thank you old friend. You gave me my entire life. I'm very grateful to you."_

Kagome let herself walk on a beaten path. She used to walk it all the time, but hadn't in years. She soon found herself in a grassy clearing. In the middle stood an ancient well, and Kagome couldn't help but smile.

"It's been entirely too long." she whispered taking a step toward the structure.

"I promised that I'd visit, but I haven't. I wonder if they all think I'm dead."

Soon she found herself kneeling at the well and looking into its depths.

"_It looks so ordinary. Who would every think that it's a portal?"_

Kagome laughed.

"_If it still is a portal."_

She stood up and climbed up on the rim. Just as she was about to jump in, she heard movement behind her. As she turned to see who was there she found herself breathless. Standing in front of her was a teenage boy. He was obviously a demon because of his pointed ears and tail, not to mention his fangs and claws. His clothes were out of the ordinary as well. All he wore was armor and fur pelts that didn't leave much to the imagination. He was very muscular with sun-kissed skin and dark red hair, but it was his eyes that gave him away to Kagome. He had the same icy blue eyes as his father, and Kagome knew that she was looking at Koga's son for the first time.

"Hello." she said.

The boy just kept starring at her.

"You're Koga's son Ryo, aren't you?" Kagome asked.

This got the boys attention.

"Yes. You're Izayoi's mom, aren't you?" he asked.

Kagome nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you standing on the rim of that well?"

"Huh? Oh! Well…I…I was just admiring it." Kagome stammered.

"It's just an old dried up well."

"_To you it is."_

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked changing the subject.

Ryo looked at the ground.

"I need to talk to Izayoi. Is she here?"

Kagome jumped down from the well and walked over to the teenager.

"She's with her father, and it wouldn't be good if he knew you were here. He and your father have somewhat of a rivalry together."

"I know. Dad talks about it all the time."

Kagome nodded.

"_Just like those two to never let anything go."_

"Why do you need to talk to her?"

Ryo blushed, but he answered, "I need to tell her something really important. Can you tell her to meet me at our usual place tonight at sunset? I promise I won't do anything! I just really need to talk to her."

Kagome could hear the pleading tone in his voice and knew that this was indeed something important.

"I'll tell her."

Ryo smiled and bowed.

"Thank you. It was nice meeting you."

Kagome smiled.

"It was nice meeting you too, but you don't need to bow to me. I'm not important."

Ryo shook his head.

"You're a lady, and I was taught to always show respect to ladies."

Kagome laughed.

"That must have been a lesson you learned from your mother."

Ryo nodded.

"I'll tell Izayoi to go."

"Thank you. Goodbye."

Ryo left and Kagome couldn't help but smile.

"_He's very handsome. Izayoi has good taste! Inuyasha's not going to like this at all."_



Soon enough Kagome found herself standing in front of her home. She could hear Inuyasha and Izayoi inside talking about different fighting techniques. She walked in and cleared her throat.

"Oh, hi Mom!" Izayoi exclaimed.

"Hi dear. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Izayoi gave her mother a confused look, but nodded her head and followed her mother outside. Once they were out of earshot of the hut Kagome stopped.

"What is it Mom?"

"I met Ryo today."

Izayoi gasped.

"You did! When!"

Kagome smiled.

"A few minutes ago. He asked me to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"He wants you to meet him at your usual place at sunset. He has something very important to tell you."

"Did he say what it was?"

Kagome shook her head.

"He didn't say, but it must be very important for him to come all this way."

Izayoi nodded.

"_I wonder what it is."_

"Izayoi, I'm going to let you go, but I want you to be careful. I know how much you like this boy, and to be honest, I like him too. He's very handsome and polite."

Izayoi blushed.

"He most definitely is handsome."

Kagome laughed and pulled her daughter into a hug.

"You better get ready. It's almost sunset." she whispered.

Izayoi nodded. The two women started heading back home. When they were right outside Izayoi gave her mother a hug and a kiss.

"Thanks Mom." she said before she disappeared into the hut.

"_You're welcome honey."_



Just as the sinking sun began to turn the sky red, Izayoi showed up at the river. Ryo was already there, and his breath hitched in his throat when he saw Izayoi. She was wearing a sky blue kimono with a navy waistband. Her hair was pulled back in a low pony tail with a gold ribbon. A few strands of hair were left out to frame her face. For once she wasn't wearing her battle suit underneath her clothes and her bow and arrows had been left at home. Takara, however, was securely strapped to her side. When Ryo finally got over how stunning she looked he was finally able to breathe.

"Hi." he whispered.

Izayoi blushed at his lack of words.

"Hi yourself."

The two teens just stood in silence for a few minutes.

"_She's so beautiful. I always knew she was pretty, but now she's gorgeous. I didn't think it was possible for her to be any more attractive."_

"_My gosh! He's so handsome. The setting sun really makes his eyes sparkle. I could stare into those eyes forever."_

Izayoi was the first to get her wits back.

"You wanted to tell me something?"

Ryo shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"What? Oh! Yeah, I did. Let's sit down." he said.

"Okay."

Ryo helped Izayoi sit on a boulder while he sat on the ground at her feet.

"_How am I gonna do this?"_

Izayoi started to get worried at his silence.

"Is something wrong Ryo?"

The teenager sighed and nodded his head.

"Yes. Something's very wrong. My mom and dad have decided that I'm not going to have any say in my life or in my future. They've betrothed me to a girl from the southern tribe. She's supposed to be traveling here to meet me right now. What none of them know is that I'm not going to be here or anywhere near here for a long time."

"What! You're leaving?" Izayoi gasped.

Ryo nodded and took her hand.

"I have to. I need to figure out my life and what I want, and I need to do it on my own terms. If I stay I'll be mated to some girl I don't even know and my future will be handed to me on a silver platter. I don't want that. I never did. Besides, I could never feel about anyone the way I feel about you. I love you Izayoi, and don't pull your, "We're too young to be in love." I know how I feel about you. It's one on the only things I'm sure of. Leaving you is going to be the hardest thing I'll ever have to do, but I have to do it. I have to figure out my life. Please try to understand."

Izayoi couldn't hold in her tears, so she let them fall. Ryo didn't tell her not to cry, he was fighting tears himself. Instead, he wrapped his arms around her and held her. She latched onto him and held him close to her heart. When she got her tears under control she pulled back so she could look him in the eye.

"I do understand. I understand that you never wanted the life you were handed, and I understand that you have to find out what you do want. Go. Find what you're looking for, just, please don't forget me."

Ryo smiled and hugged her again.

"I could never forget you. Even if I tried to, I'd never be able to. You're my best friend, and more importantly, I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." she whispered back.

He gasped and pulled back to look into her eyes. When he saw the small blush that adorned her cheeks he knew it was true. He tilted her head to face him and then leaned toward her to press his lips to hers. Izayoi was shocked, but in a good way. She kissed him back, and before she knew it, the kiss was over.

"I'll come back for you. I don't know when, but I swear I'll come back for you."

Izayoi nodded.

"I'll wait. No matter how long it takes, I'll wait for you."

Ryo smiled and kissed her again. When he pulled back he stood up and pulled her to him.

"I love you Izayoi, and one day I promise to make you my mate."

"I'll wait for that day." she whispered.

He gently kissed the top of her head and pulled her close one last time.

"I have to go now. My mom and dad will have noticed I'm gone by now. I have to make sure they can't track me."

Izayoi just nodded. She didn't trust her voice. She hugged him one last time then watched as he walked away. Before he entered the forest he turned back to her and nodded. She waved back to him, and then he was gone. Once he was out of sight she collapsed on the ground and cried. She was so young, but that didn't stop her heart from shattering into a million pieces.


	11. Parental Control

A/N: Hey everyone! This chapter is dedicated to my friend Noel for all the work that she's done for me. She drew pictures of Izayoi and Ryo and one of them together, and let me tell you, they are phenomenal! If you'd like to see them they're on my homepage and the link is in my profile. Anyway, chapter ten is for you Noel! Hope you all enjoy it!



Inuyasha was sitting in his hut playing with his sons. Kagome couldn't help but smile at the way he was acting. He was a child trapped in an adult's body. Suddenly he grew very quiet and Kagome could see him stiffen.

"What is it?" she asked.

Inuyasha took another sniff just to be sure.

"Izayoi is crying."

Kagome's eyes widened. Inuyasha began to growl.

"There's a stench of wolf around her too."

He was up in an instant and stormed out of the hut.

"Inuyasha! Wait!"

Kagome jumped up to follow him.

"Izayoi's in big trouble." Aiko whispered.

"Not as much as that wolf boy is." Hotaru added.

Kagome ran out of the hut. Inuyasha was walking into the woods towards the river. He had his hand on his sword ready to draw it at anytime. Kagome sprinted toward him.

"Inuyasha!"

She grabbed his hand to stop her mate.

"I'll kill him! I'll kill that boy if he hurt Izayoi!" Inuyasha snarled.

"You will not! Go back home and wait with the twins."

"No way! I'm going to find out why my daughter is crying and why Koga's son was with her!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Was? What do you mean was?"

"His smell is faint, but it's definitely there. I can't believe I didn't notice it earlier! I'll kill him!"

Kagome shook her head.

"No, you won't. You're going to go home right now. I'm going to talk to Izayoi."

Her tone was so final that Inuyasha's eyes widened. All he managed to get out was, "Why?"

"Because, this is something that is between a mother and her daughter. Trust me. Now, go on home before the twins get themselves into trouble."

Kagome started to walk away. Inuyasha had nothing else to do but go home.

"_I'll find out what's going on later, then I'll kill that boy!"_



Kagome walked the rest of the way to the river. She paused before walking through the last bit of brush.

"_I had a feeling this was not going to go well for her."_

She took a deep breath then walked into the moonlight. The sight she was met with made her heart ache. Izayoi was huddled into a pitiful heap. She was sobbing her heart out and Takara was thrown a good ten feet away.

"Izayoi? Honey, what happened?" Kagome whispered walking over to her daughter.

Izayoi looked up at her mother with big golden eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

"Oh Mom!"

The girl threw herself into her mother's comforting embrace. Kagome sunk to the ground and gathered her daughter into her lap. No words were spoken for several minutes. Izayoi just cried while Kagome rubbed her back and hummed the song she used to sing to her daughter before she went to sleep. When Izayoi had calmed down Kagome pulled back a little.

"What happened sweetheart?" she whispered.

"Ryo…he…left. He ran away."

Kagome gasped.

"From what?"

"From his parents, his life, his arranged marriage."

"He's in an arranged marriage?"

Izayoi nodded.

"His parents thought it was time that he took a mate. They promised him to a girl from the southern tribe. He didn't want to mate her. He doesn't want to be a prince or rule the wolf tribe. He needed to figure out what he wants, he needed to figure out his life. He left to find himself."

Kagome shook her head.

"I don't believe it! How could Koga arrange a marriage for his son? And at such a young age? That doesn't sound like the Koga I knew at all."

"Well, he did. Now Ryo's gone and I don't know where he went or when he's coming back. Is it supposed to hurt this much Mom? Is it supposed to feel like your heart's been ripped out?"

Kagome gasped.

"_That sounds like love!"_

"Izayoi, did Ryo say anything else?"

Izayoi blushed, but nodded.

"He said that I was his best friend and that he loves me. He said that leaving me would be the hardest thing he'll ever have to do. Then…he…kissed me."

"_I thought Inuyasha wanted to kill him before."_

"Do you love him?"

"Yes. I do. It doesn't make any sense, but I do."

"It's not supposed to make sense Izayoi, that's the point. Love is a test of faith. If it's true love, nothing will ever break it. Not time, or distance, or anything else. You have to trust it, and you have to believe in it. Believe in your heart, and believe in his."

Izayoi nodded.

"He did say one last thing." she whispered as she looked at the ground.

"What was it?" Kagome asked.

"He said that one day he would make me his mate."

Kagome was stunned. She couldn't breathe or move. She was trying to think of something, anything, to say, but nothing came to mind. Luckily, she didn't have to say anything. At that moment the wind picked up, and it brought with it two people that would do all the talking for her.



Inuyasha was in the hut and he had just put the twins to bed. Luckily, they took after their mother and were asleep within a matter of minutes. He had just sat down to wait for Kagome and Izayoi to come home. He wanted answers, and he wasn't willing to wait very long for them.

"_Why was that wolf hanging around my daughter? I swear, if he laid a finger on a single strand of hair on her hand I'll make sure he dies a slow, painful death!"_

Suddenly, a new scent flooded his nose. His eyes flashed red for a second before he shot up. He ran outside to look for someone, anyone to watch the twins. Miroku was out walking a short way away.

"Hey Miroku! Watch the twins for me for a minute. I gotta go do something."

Miroku was confused, but with the look on Inuyasha's face, he wasn't about to argue.

"Okay!" he called.

Inuyasha ran toward the river, but yelled his thanks over his shoulder.



Kagome shielded Izayoi behind her as the wind whirled around them. The teenager dove for Takara and grabbed her trusty companion. Just as suddenly as the wind started, it stopped. It did, however, deliver two people who Kagome knew well.

"Koga? Ayame? What're you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"_That was a dumb question. I know exactly why they're here."_

"Kagome? Is that you? You haven't changed a bit, except for your clothing." Koga replied.

Ayame glared at her mate, but then her eyes took on a sad look.

"We're looking for our son. He ran off without so much as a note or a goodbye. You haven't seen him, have you?" the woman asked in a worried voice.

Just as Kagome was about to answer, another person showed up at the scene.

"Well, if it isn't Mutt Face. I was wondering when you'd show up." Koga said amusedly.

"Now is not the time you two!" Kagome snapped.

"Humph! You're right. Now's the time to find out why your son was hanging around my daughter!" Inuyasha stated in exasperation.

"What? He was here?" Ayame gasped.

All eyes went to Izayoi. The young woman shrank under their gazes, but she nodded.

"Is he still here? Did he tell you where he went?" Koga exclaimed.

"No. He's not here anymore, and I don't know where he went."

"Why'd he leave?" Ayame asked.

Izayoi sighed as she looked at the ground.

"Are you sure you want to know the answer to that?"

Koga growled.

"Of course we want to know!"

"Hey! Don't growl at my daughter!" Inuyasha snapped pushing Izayoi behind him.

"Daddy! It's okay. Ryo left…because of you."

Ayame gasped and Koga shook his head in confusion.

"What? Why?"

Izayoi stepped out from behind her father.

"He left because he didn't want to be mated off to a girl he didn't know and didn't love."

Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

"You tried to mate off your son?"

"Shut up! That's none of your business!"

"Koga! Let the girl finish!" Ayame exclaimed.

When everyone was quiet, Izayoi continued.

"That wasn't the only reason. He needed to figure out his life. He needed to figure out what he wanted. He doesn't want to be a prince, and he doesn't want to fight. Most of all, he doesn't want to be a disappointment to you anymore."

It was Koga's turn to gasp.

"Disappointment? How could he be a disappointment? He's my pride and joy, my son! He could never be a disappointment."

Izayoi looked up at the man.

"Did you ever tell him that?"

Koga shrugged.

"No, I thought it was obvious."

Izayoi sighed.

"No offense, but Ryo's not the kind to get subtle hints. You have to spell it out for him. He thought he was a disappointment to you, and he couldn't handle that."

"Did he tell you all this?" Ayame asked in a whisper.

Izayoi nodded.

"So, he talked to you? Confided in you?"

Once again, Izayoi nodded.

"Thank you!"

With that the woman threw herself into the teens arms.

"Ryo never talked to anyone. He always looked so sad, so depressed. I was always worried about him. I'm glad he was able to talk to you. Thank you for being there for him!" she choked out between sobs.

Everyone else was at a loss for words, but Izayoi just wrapped her arms around Ayame.

"You're welcome. Don't worry. He promised to come back once he's found what he's looking for. I don't know when that will be, but Ryo's not one to break a promise."

Ayame nodded as she pulled back slightly.

"No, he's not. Can I ask you something?"

Izayoi nodded.

"Does he love you?"

Izayoi's eyes widened, but she answered, "He told me he did."

Ayame nodded.

"Do you love him?"

Izayoi glanced at her father, but answered without hesitation, "Yes."

Inuyasha gasped. Kagome sprang into action.

"Umm…why don't you two stay the night here. It's a long journey back and it's late. We have plenty of room."

Koga nodded.

"Thanks. We appreciate it."

Kagome lead Ayame and Koga toward her home, but Inuyasha and Izayoi stayed put. The girl looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry Daddy." she whispered.

"For what?"

Izayoi sighed.

"For falling in love with Ryo. I know how much you dislike the wolf tribe, but Ryo's different. He's sweet, and caring, and wonderful, and he makes me feel special. I couldn't help but fall in love with him."

Inuyasha walked over to his daughter.

"You know, it's funny. I knew this day would come, but I never knew it would hurt this much."

"What day?"

Inuyasha laughed as he looked down at Izayoi.

"The day when another man stole your heart. When you were little I was your hero, your everything. I had a special place in your heart, and I loved it. Now, Ryo has that place. He's your hero, and I'm not needed. You're not my baby girl anymore."

Izayoi gasped.

"How can you say that? Of course I need you! You're my Daddy, and no one could ever replace you in my heart. You will always be my hero. You will always be my everything. You've taught me things that no one else ever could. No man could ever hope to replace you. Your place in my heart is yours and yours alone. Nothing in this world or the next will ever change that. I'll always be your baby girl, and you'll always be my hero Daddy."

Inuyasha's heart swelled. His baby was growing up. A sob wracked his frame and he pulled his daughter into a loving embrace. Izayoi smiled as tears slipped from her own eyes.

"Oh Daddy." she whispered as she hugged her father.

"I love who you've grown up to be Izayoi." Inuyasha whispered.

"It's all thanks to you and Mom."

Inuyasha laughed as he squeezed Izayoi once more.


	12. Living Without Him

A/N: Hello all! Sorry it's been so long! I've been away on vacation, but you'll be happy to know that I've gotten a lot of writing done while I've been away. I really hope you like this next chapter, but before we get to that, there are some things I'd like to say to my reviewers.

Szahara, you wanted to know what happened to Sesshomaru and Rin. Well you're going to find out! I'll try to put in some more about Miroku and Sango in later chapters. I haven't forgotten about them, don't worry!

Christine, you alerted me that I gave the twins girl's names. I'm really sorry about that. When I named them I didn't even look at the gender. I was just looking for the meanings. Sorry about the mix up. I would change them, but they're kinda stuck in my head like that, so it would be too confusing for me to change them now. But thank you so much for telling me about my mistake. I'll definitely have to look at genders next time!

To everyone else who has reviewed, I just want to say that I appreciate every one of you. You guys make writing this story worthwhile. Thank you so much for reading and telling me what you think. Keep it up!

Okay, I've kept you waiting long enough. Here's chapter eleven!



The days that followed Ryo's departure were strained. Everyone tried to act as if nothing was wrong, and they put on a fake mask of normalcy around Izayoi. The teen, of course, knew exactly what they were doing. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and left to be by herself. Inuyasha was about to follow her, but Kagome held him back shaking her head. She knew Izayoi needed to be alone with her thoughts. The teen walked through the village with her head down, not really paying attention to anything. She tuned out the whispers that flared up as she passed. The news of what had happened had spread through the entire village. She walked right by Miroku and Sango without even looking up.

"I've never seen Izayoi like this." Miroku said to his wife.

Sango nodded.

"Me either. I know Kagome is worried about her, but there's nothing anyone can do. That's what's killing Inuyasha. He can't save her from this."

Miroku nodded.

"A broken heart is the worst kind of pain. You feel as if you should die from it, but you never do. You're left to live on in that state of torture until the pieces are put back together."

Sango looked up into the warm eyes of her husband.

"Yes. That's exactly what it's like. Unfortunately, the only one who can mend her heart is nowhere to be found."



Izayoi walked into the forest. Her legs were working on their own, for her mind was miles away. Before she knew it she found herself at the God Tree. She gave a weak smile.

"_Something about this tree is so comforting."_

She leapt up into its inviting branches and sighed.

"_Is this what you wanted Ryo? Did you want me to hurt like this? Of course you didn't, but that doesn't stop the pain. I can't get you out of my head. Every time I close my eyes I see you walking away, and the pain gets worse. Are you hurting too? Do you see me in your dreams? Everyone knows about what happened between us. They give me sympathetic looks when they think I can't see them, but they smile to my face. I know they're trying to show me that it's alright, and that everything will be fine, but, will it be fine? Maybe it will eventually, but right now it won't be. Right now I need to hurt. I need to get it all out so that I can get over it and get on with my life. I need to keep living even though you aren't here. I promised I'd wait for you, and I will. No matter how long you're gone, I'll wait for you. Come back to me soon Ryo. Come back to me."_



Far away in the Western Lands a Lord is walking on his castle grounds when he sees a teenage boy collapse outside the gate. Giving in to his curiosity he goes to investigate. The Lord raises an eyebrow when he sees the boy up close. It was obvious why he had collapsed. He was covered in sweat, and even though he was unconscious, he was still gasping for air. Exhaustion had completely drained him. The Lord would have walked away without another thought, except he smelled something on the boy. A very faint scent was lingering on him, and the Lord was curious as to why it was there. He sighed and picked the boy up.

"_I can't have him blocking the gate."_

He walked with the boy through the halls of the castle receiving strange looks from the servants as he passed. Upon reaching his destination he walked into the room. He had entered a bedroom. It was one of many unoccupied rooms in the castle. He set the boy on the bed and closed the door on his way out.

"Guard this door and do not wake the boy inside." he ordered a servant who appeared.

The servant nodded and stood outside the door. The Lord then started toward another destination. It didn't take him long to get there and soon he found himself in a beautiful garden. Flowers of every color were blooming all around him. There was a small pond shadowed by a large tree, and it was here he found what he was looking for.

"Rin." he said.

The woman turned around at the mention of her name and smiled upon seeing who it was.

"Hello Sesshomaru." she said happily while standing up.

The Lord smiled at the woman before him. She was twenty-two years old and as beautiful and shining as the morning sun. He had mated her soon after her birthday and she was already pregnant with their first pup. She was just starting to show, and she was more beautiful than ever.

"How is the painting coming?" he asked.

Rin's smile grew as she showed him her artwork. She was painting a scene of the pond with the sun and moon reflected in its water.

"I think it's one of my best." she answered.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"I agree darling."

Looking at his mate he couldn't help but think, _"Maybe I'm more like Father than I realized. It doesn't matter what kind of blood runs through your veins, but the heart that beats within the being that matters most."_

Suddenly remembering why he had come to see his mate he said, "A young wolf demon collapsed outside the gate of the castle. He's unconscious now, but I'd like you to tend to him. I'd like to know more about him."

Rin gasped.

"The poor thing! Of course I'll tend to him, but Sesshomaru, why are you so interested in him?"

"He had the very faint scent of my brother's daughter on him."



Izayoi started to head home as the sun started to set. She knew her parents would be worried. As she approached the hut her sensitive ears picked up the sounds of her mother cooking dinner and her father playing with the twins. She sniffed the air and smiled.

"_Daddy must have gone hunting. He knows how much I like rabbit."_

A feeling of contentment settled over her as she neared her home. As she walked in everyone looked up. Her mother offered her a small smile.

"Are you okay?" she asked gently.

Izayoi nodded.

"Yeah."

This time she really meant it.



Rin walked into the room that Sesshomaru told her the boy was in. She had some water and a towel with her. As she looked at the boy she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He obviously traveled a long way without giving in to the needs of his body. He was thin and looked to be dehydrated. Everything had finally seemed to catch up with him. The woman sighed as she kneeled at his bedside. She dipped the towel into the water and gently squeezed out the excess. Carefully she wiped the sweat and dirt from his body. She removed the clothing from his torso, but kept from his waist down covered. She would clean him as best she could while still being modest. When she had cleaned all that she could, she called in a male servant to finish the rest of him. She told him to finish washing the boy and then to dress him in clean clothes. When this task had been accomplished she told the servant to see to it that the boy's clothes were washed as soon as possible. The servant nodded and then left the room. Rin kneeled beside the boy and couldn't help but let her mind drift.

"_What were you running from? Why were you so desperate to get away that you pushed yourself to the point of unconsciousness?"_

Rin gently pushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you." she whispered.



In another part of the castle Sesshomaru as quickly losing his patience.

"Jaken, do not ask me any more questions."

The little toad never was one to follow orders.

"But my Lord, I don't understand. You don't care about your brother or his family, so why do you want to know more about that wolf boy?"

Sesshomaru sighed.

"Perhaps I have changed my view of Inuyasha and his family. It has been eight years since I last saw him, and many things have changed."

Jaken couldn't agree more.

"Yes, things have changed. You are not the Lord I once knew. Rin has changed you, and I'm not sure I like it."

That was it. Sesshomaru growled and grabbed Jaken by his throat and pushed him against the wall.

"You will not speak of my mate in such a disrespectful way! You will address her as Lady Rin, and if you ever question my feelings for her or how I have changed I will not hesitate to kill you. Do you understand me?"

Jaken was shaking in terror.

"Of course Lord Sesshomaru. I apologize for being so rude and insolent. I beg you to forgive me!" he wheezed.

Sesshomaru dropped him unceremoniously on the ground. He turned to leave, but before he did so, he left Jaken with something else to think about.

"Chang is not always bad. Sometimes it is beneficial."


	13. Answers

A/N: Hey guys! Just another chapter to make up for my long absence. I really like this chapter. I have to say it's one of my favorites. I hope you like it as much as I do!



Ryo woke up dazed. He was lying in a bed, wearing clothes that weren't his, in a room he had never seen before. In a corner of the strange room there sat a woman reading. From the way she was dressed and the way she moved, Ryo could tell she was noble.

"Where am I?" he whispered.

His throat was dry and his lungs burned from the overuse. Even if he was a demon, he had overexerted himself. Rin looked up and smiled when she saw that the boy was awake.

"You're in Lord Sesshomaru's castle. I'm his mate, Rin. Can I get you anything?"

Ryo nodded.

"Water please."

"Of course."

The woman named Rin stood, and Ryo noticed for the first time that she was pregnant. She opened a large wooden door and told someone outside to bring a cup and a pitcher of water. The woman then came and stood beside the bed.

"What's your name?" she asked suddenly.

"Ryo. Why am I here?"

Rin laughed.

"_A question for a question."_

"You're here because you collapsed outside the gate to the castle. Sesshomaru brought you in and asked me to care for you."

Suddenly, Ryo realized why the name Sesshomaru sounded so familiar.

"The Lord of the Western Lands wanted to help me? Why?"

Rin smiled down at the boy.

"He smelled his niece on you. He wants to know what your connection is to her."

Ryo's eyes widened.

"_Izayoi is Lord Sesshomaru's niece!"_



A servant silently walked through the corridors of the castle carrying a pitcher of water and a cup. Once he had given them to his Lady he immediately went to his Lord's study. He timidly knocked on the great wooden door and waited to be admitted.

"Enter."

After gaining permission to enter, the servant did so.

"Yes?"

The servant bowed before his Lord.

"My Lord, the boy has awakened." he said still bowing.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. It had only been four hours since he had arrived.

"_So soon? He's stronger than he looks."_

"Thank you. That will be all."

The servant straightened and then went back to his post outside the boy's door. Sesshomaru stood from behind his desk.

"It's now time to see if that boy can tell me anything interesting."



Ryo was stunned. How could Izayoi be Lord Sesshomaru's niece? His dad had told him all about the demon Lords of the lands, and he made Sesshomaru out to be the coldest and fiercest one of all. Izayoi was so sweet and gentle, how could they be related? Then again, here was Sesshomaru's mate, a mortal woman. Koga had told him that Sesshomaru hated humans. Well, that obviously wasn't true. What else did his father tell him about the Lord that wasn't true? Suddenly, footsteps in the hallway outside pulled Ryo from his thoughts. Rin smiled.

"Sesshomaru's coming. I'm sure he'll want to ask you questions about where you came from and how you know his niece."

Just as soon as she finished speaking the door to the room opened. Ryo's eyes widened as he looked upon Sesshomaru for the first time. The demon Lord certainly looked his part. With his regal clothing and shining armor he definitely looked stately. From the way he carried himself Ryo could tell that Sesshomaru was not one to be messed with.

"Darling, you don't miss a thing. The boy has just woken up." Rin informed him.

Sesshomaru turned his gaze from the boy to his mate. His eyes softened with affection, but immediately went back to their original coldness when his gaze returned to the boy.

"I'm sure Rin has told you who I am and why I brought you here, correct?"

Ryo nodded.

"Well then, start talking. Who are you?"

Ryo sat up in bed and nodded again.

"My name is Ryo. I'm the son of the wolf prince, Koga."

It was Sesshomaru's turn to nod.

"_I thought he smelled familiar."_

"Why did you push yourself to utter exhaustion? What were you running from?"

Ryo looked down at the sheets.

"It's hard to explain."

"Try."

"I was running from everything. My life, my parents, the expectations I could never live up to. I can never be who they want me to be. I'm a disappointment, a mistake. I needed to find myself. I needed to find where I stand in life. I'm not who they want me to be, so I have to figure out who I am. About the only thing I wasn't running from was Izayoi. I didn't want to leave her, but I have to do this on my own. I love her, and I told her that. I swore that I'd return to her and make her my mate."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

"How old are you? You seem much too young to be speaking of such adult matters."

Ryo looked up at the Lord.

"I'm thirteen, almost fourteen. I know I'm too young to take a mate now, and so is Izayoi. That's another reason I ran. My parents were going to mate me off to some girl I've never met. I know I'm too young. I can't protect a mate or pups. That's another reason I'm going on this journey. This way I'll learn how to fend for and protect myself. In turn, that will enable me to protect others. I've thought this through. I may be young, but I'm not stupid."

Rin giggled.

"He has a point Darling."



Sesshomaru was pacing in his study late the next morning. Ryo had left earlier after regaining his strength. Sesshomaru did not feel the need to stop him. He had a good head on his shoulders and a strong heart. Sesshomaru was certain that he could handle himself. A soft knock on the study door stopped his pacing. After giving permission for whomever it was to enter, Jaken stepped into the room.

"You wanted to see me, my Lord?" he gulped.

"I'm going on a journey. While I'm gone I want you to watch over Rin. See to it that not a single strand of hair on her head is harmed while I'm away. If there is, it'll be your head. Do you understand me?"

Jaken was trembling but he answered, "Yes my Lord. May I ask where you're going?"

Sesshomaru looked out the study window.

"I'm going to pay a visit to my little brother and his family. Eight years is a long time after all. Plus, I think my niece will be interested to hear news about her intended."



Izayoi stretched her arms up to the morning sun. The past week she had begun to feel like her old self. It was nice to smile again. She sighed as she took a deep breath of the fresh air. As she looked around her she saw all the villagers going about their daily business.

"_Life does indeed go on."_

She smiled as she walked toward the forest. Somehow she always felt at home among the trees. They welcomed her with open branches as if they were her family. She walked slowly along the path enjoying the calming scents and sounds of the forest. Before she knew it she was in front of the God Tree. This tree in particular felt like part of the family. She knew that this was the place where her parents first met, and its branches held all the secrets that had been entrusted to them. It was here, more than anyplace else, that Izayoi could find peace. She leapt gracefully into its familiar branches and sighed in contentment as she looked out from her perch. She could see her village and the clearing with the ancient well in the center. She could see the river cut its way through the land like a great blue snake.

"There's no place I'd rather be." she whispered.

"Is that so?" a voice asked from below her.

Izayoi clutched Takara as she turned to see who had spoken.

"It's been too long Izayoi."

The girl gasped.

"Uncle Sesshomaru?"


	14. Family Matters

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait, but I had a little bit of writer's block. But, after writer's block comes inspiration! I really hope you all like this chapter. I think it's really funny, but you'll have to tell me what you think. Before I get to the chapter though, a couple of you had some questions.

RavensWood, yes, I really am that young. I'm only fifteen and a sophomore in high school.

kawaii123, I got my Japanese names from behind the name . com. (There're no spaces, but I had to type it like that.) When the website comes up look under Browse Names and click "More." Then go under Worldwide and click "Japanese." I'm not sure if they'll have the names you're looking for, but that's where I found mine.

superanimefan4eva, some of your questions I can't answer yet. You'll find out in this chapter what goes on in the conversation between Izayoi and Sesshomaru and what everyone's reaction is to Sesshomaru. As for what happens to Ryo and where he goes, you'll have to wait and see. The reactions from everyone if and when he returns are also a surprise. I promise that all your questions will be answered before the end, which is quite a ways off!

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed! I really do love you guys! Keep up the good work on your end, and I'll keep it up on my end! Without further ado, chapter thirteen!



Izayoi was utterly bewildered. Why in the world was Sesshomaru here? She had only seen him once in her life when she was five years old. From everything her mother told her about him, he and her father didn't get along at all. Why would he come all the way here? Why would he show up out of nowhere?

"What're you doing here Uncle Sesshomaru?" Izayoi asked.

She leapt down from her perch and landed silently in front of him.

"A man can't visit his little brother and his family?"

Izayoi's eyes narrowed.

"You never showed any interest in us before. If I remember correctly, the last time we met you sent my father and I away as almost as soon as we arrived."

Sesshomaru sighed.

"Yes, well, eight years have passed. Many things have changed."

Izayoi smirked.

"So I smell. You've mated. With a mortal woman, if my nose doesn't lie. Which it never does."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"Your nose is sharp. How do you remember my original scent? You were so young, and it was so long ago."

"I never forget a scent. Speaking of scents, I'm sure you're already aware that my father is on his way here. He certainly doesn't smell too happy either."

"_She most defiantly is Inuyasha's daughter. She has his attitude."_

Just then, Inuyasha came storming onto the scene. Kagome could be heard in the distance.

"What the hell are you doing here Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Sweet-mouthed as usual I see Inuyasha."

Inuyasha growled and clutched his sword.

"There's no need to get hostile. I'm not here to fight. I came with news."

Kagome came upon the threesome at that moment. She had the twins in tow. Upon seeing them Sesshomaru couldn't help but gasp.

"Well Inuyasha, it seems you've had more pups since we last saw each other."

Inuyasha growled, but Kagome spoke before he had a chance too.

"Yes. These are the twins Aiko and Hotaru. They're six."

Sesshomaru nodded. He looked over the twins approvingly.

"They have your eyes."

Kagome smiled.

"Yep! What brings you here Sesshomaru? It's been such a long time since I last saw you."

"I came with news regarding a certain wolf boy we all know."

Izayoi gasped.

"What do you know about Ryo!"



Everyone was sitting in the hut. The twins didn't make a sound. Even they knew that this was very important.

"Uncle Sesshomaru, please, what do you know about Ryo?" Izayoi begged.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the sound of her voice. She was desperate to hear news of the one she loved.

"He collapsed outside my castle gate two days ago. He had obviously not stopped running since he left here. He fell unconscious due to utter exhaustion."

Izayoi gasped. She could feel tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Rin saw to it that he was tended to. When he woke up I asked him who he was and why he was running, and most importantly, why he smelled like Izayoi. He told me the same thing he undoubtedly told you. He said he would return to you and make you his mate when he completed his journey. He left the castle early the next morning, and I began my journey here that afternoon."

Izayoi leapt up.

"Did he say where he was going? Did he say when he'd be back?"

Sesshomaru shook his head.

"He did not."

"Did you ask?"

"I didn't see the need."

"You didn't see the need! How could you not see the need! My intended shows up at your castle and you question him about everything, but you don't think to ask him where he's going and how long he's going to be gone?"

Sesshomaru answered calmly, "He's a smart boy. He has a good head and a good heart. I didn't see the need to ask him those things because, not only am I certain he can take care of himself, but I doubt he knows himself. Don't you think that if he did he would have told you?"

Izayoi growled and stormed out of the hut. Inuyasha stood up ready to follow her, but Kagome held him back.

"Let her go. She'll be fine."

When Inuyasha had sat back down, Kagome stood up.

"Where are you going?"

Kagome looked down at her mate.

"I'm going to take the twins to visit Miroku and Sango. I have a feeling you and Sesshomaru are going to want to talk, and even if you don't want to, I think you need too."

With that said Kagome took her sons by the hand and left the hut. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were left sitting across from each other in an uncomfortable silence.



After a few minutes Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore.

"Why the hell did you have to show up Sesshomaru?" he demanded.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow.

"Come now Inuyasha. Even you aren't that stupid. I came to tell Izayoi news about her intended."

Inuyasha growled.

"You made her upset. Can't you smell her tears? She was just starting to get over Ryo leaving, and then you had to come and make her cry again!"

"You're not taking it well, are you little brother?"

Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru in complete confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not taking the fact that she's in love with another man well, are you? Every time someone mentions his name you tense up. Is it really that painful?"

Inuyasha looked down. It was no use denying it.

"Yeah, it is. I don't expect you to understand. She's my baby girl, but she's growing up. It's painful to watch her grow up and leave, but it makes it all worth it when she smiles. The pain goes away when I see how happy she is. How happy he makes her. Why'd you have to come and make her cry again?"

Sesshomaru was stunned. Never had he heard his brother speak so gently and with so much emotion.

"_He really has grown up."_

"I did not mean to make her cry. I just thought she would like to know that her intended is alive and well."

"His name's Ryo."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"I also came to tell you that I've taken a mate."

Inuyasha's head shot up.

"You what?"

"I figured that since you haven't said anything that your mind was elsewhere, rather than on my scent."

That said, Inuyasha sniffed. Just to make sure his nose wasn't lying, he sniffed again.

"I don't believe it! Sesshomaru, after all the grief you gave me for being half-demon, for having human friends, you mated a human woman!"

Sesshomaru nodded.

"I'm sure you know her. Rin, the young girl who used to follow me back when we were hunting Naraku. She's now Lady Rin."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, then he burst into laughter.

"I don't believe it! What in hell's name possessed you to mate her?"

"The same thing that possessed you to mate Kagome. I fell in love with her. I've realized something over the years. It doesn't matter what kind of blood you have. What matters is the kind of person you are."

Inuyasha smirked.

"Well, well. You've sure matured."

"Yes. I suppose I have. I'm also expecting a pup."

"What! You're going to be a father? You sure don't waste any time."

Sesshomaru let a rare smile cross his features.

"At least I waited until my mate was no longer a teenager to impregnate her."

Inuyasha's face fell, and he looked away from his brother.

"Feh!"


	15. It Takes A Village

A/N: Hey guys! This chapter is mostly about what Miroku and Sango and Kohaku have been up too. It's not all about them, but most of it is. I really like this chapter, so I hope you guys do!



Kagome approached her best friend's house followed by her sons. She hoped she wasn't going to interrupt anything important by her visit.

"Mmm! Aunt Sango's making stew!" Hotaru said.

Kagome smiled. From one hundred yards away he could smell her cooking. With the wind blowing in the opposite direction too! The twins definitely had their father's nose. Once they were within hearing range Kagome called out.

"Sango! Miroku! Is it alright that I brought the twins for a visit?"

Sango walked out of her hut wiping her hands on an apron.

"Of course it's alright! I just made a pot of stew. There's enough for everyone."

Kagome smiled and the twins raced into the hut.

"Where're Miroku and Kohaku?" Kagome asked noticing their absence.

Sango shrugged.

"I don't know. They left this morning on Kirara. They wouldn't tell me where they were going. They've been doing that a lot lately. Kohaku said it was a surprise for me that they've been working on. I haven't gotten anything else out of either one of them."

"And you won't Mom."

Both women turned to see the boy walk into the hut. Even after eight years, Kagome still couldn't get over how much he looked like Miroku. They had the same eyes and hair, along with the same facial structure. Kohaku had his mother's build and grace though. He was nimble and light on his feet. He spoke very little, and thoughtfully when he did. Kagome guessed that was from Sango's brother.

"Kohaku! Where's your father?"

The boy smiled.

"He's still working on your surprise. He told me to come back and take you there at sunset."

Sango sighed.

"_I guess there's no use pushing it."_

"Well, come in and eat something. I just made stew."

Kohaku sat down, and the twins sat on either side of him. Kagome couldn't help but laugh at how all three of them looked so much like their fathers.



Kagome and the twins left after a few hours. While Kohaku and the twins were out playing Sango and Kagome got a chance to talk. Sango couldn't believe it when Kagome told her that Sesshomaru had shown up. Seeing as how there was no commotion in the village, the women guessed that the brothers must be getting along. After everyone had said goodbye Kohaku sat with his mother.

"Are you going to tell me anything about my surprise?" Sango asked her son.

Kohaku smiled, but shook his head.

"No. If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise. You'll find out soon. Kirara should be coming back for us any minute now."

No more than ten minutes passed before the fire cat demon landed in front of the hut. Kohaku jumped up and wrapped a blindfold around his mother's head.

"Kohaku! What is this?"

The boy laughed.

"It's part of the surprise. Dad and I don't want you to see it until just the right moment."

Kohaku lead Sango outside and helped her climb onto Kirara. Once she was securely on the fire cat Kohaku climbed up behind her.

"Okay Kirara, take us to Mom's surprise!"

Kirara nodded and leapt into the air.



The flight was enjoyable, but Sango didn't exactly like being blindfolded. She tried to take it off, but Kohaku wouldn't allow it. She tried to ask where they were going, but Kohaku wouldn't give anything away. Sango had to just sit and enjoy the feel of the wind on her face. Just when she thought she couldn't contain her excitement any longer, she felt Kirara start to descend. When they landed Kohaku helped her down and she heard someone walking toward them.

"Are you ready for your surprise Sango?" Miroku asked.

"I've been ready!"

Miroku looked at his son and they both laughed. They removed her blindfold and Sango gasped. She was standing in the Slayer's village, but the rubble was gone. The wall surrounding the village had been repaired and the graves had fresh flowers on them. There were new graves as well.

"Your father and the rest of your companions have finally been returned home." Miroku whispered when he noticed where she was looking.

Sango started to cry. She didn't know what to say.

"How did you…when did you…thank you!"

Miroku laughed and hugged his wife.

"Kohaku and I have been working on it every time that we left. There was a lot of work to do. First, we had to return your father and companions home. Then there was cleaning and the repairs. All that's left is to rebuild. As you can see, we had to tear everything down."

Sango hugged Miroku as she cried.

"Thank you! I love you so much Miroku!"

She pulled away and hugged her son.

"I don't know what to say. It looks as good as it did when I lived here. But, instead of building a village, could we build a training ground? A village would bring back too many memories."

"Of course Sango. This is yours. We can do whatever you want."

Sango nodded as silent tears streamed from her eyes.



They worked on building the training ground for two weeks. At the end of that time they had built a large hut with a spacious main room and two good sized rooms on either side. The hut would be used as a home for anyone who was training. They had also constructed a training field. At one end of the field there were lots of different sized posts that you could set targets on for practicing your aim. The middle of the field was left bare so two people could spare with each other. The other end of the field had an obstacle course built on it so that you could practice agility and balance. As Sango looked out on what her family and her had built, she couldn't help but smile.

"_Father, Kohaku, friends, the slayers will not end with me. In this compound my son will train to be a slayer, and his children, and their children. The tradition will live on, along with your memories."_



Izayoi had been really distant for the past two weeks. Inuyasha couldn't stand it. He knew she was hurting and angry and confused. He knew there was nothing he could do about it too. Kagome had tried talking to her, but Izayoi shut her out. He himself had tried, but she had told him to leave her alone. Even the twins had tried, but she had just walked away. There was only one person who would be able to talk to her. Only one person could ease her mind, and that was Sesshomaru. Since the day after he arrived Izayoi had not said one word to him. Inuyasha was surprised he was still there, but when he asked Sesshomaru just shook his head.

"I will stay until Izayoi is alright."

That didn't make Inuyasha too happy, but what could he do? It made him even less happy to do what he was about to do.

"Sesshomaru, you need to talk to Izayoi." he said to his brother.

"She doesn't seem to want to talk to anyone, especially me."

"Yeah, well, you have to talk to her. She's angry and confused. You came here, out of nowhere, and tell her you saw Ryo, but don't know where he is now. The only one who can help her is you. You made her feel this way, you fix it!"

"How, do you suppose, I go about doing that?"

Inuyasha shook his head.

"I don't know, but I can't stand seeing her like this. You have to do something."



Sesshomaru walked through the forest. He could smell Izayoi, and he could smell her anger and tears. He found himself at the tree where his brother was sealed.

"_What is it about this tree that everyone in my brother's family loves it so much?"_

He looked up through its branches and found Izayoi about halfway up the tree.

"Izayoi, come down here."

The teen looked down at him.

"No. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to talk to anyone. Haven't you figured that out by now?"

"I'm going to talk to you whether you like it or not, so come down here."

Izayoi glared down at her uncle.

"If you want to talk to me, you can come up here. No guarantee that I'm going to listen to you though."

"I'm not going to come up there, you are going to come down here."

Izayoi crossed her arms over her chest.

"You can't tell me what to do. You're not my father. I don't want to talk to you, so I'm not coming down. If you insist on talking to me, you can come up here."

Sesshomaru sighed.

"_There's that attitude again. Why couldn't she have inherited Kagome's attitude?"_

Sesshomaru leapt up into the tree and sat across from his niece. Izayoi gasped. She didn't expect him to actually come up. She thought he would leave.

"Alright. Now we're going to talk." he said.

"Hmph! What do you possibly think you can say? Are you going to apologize? You had Ryo in your castle! He was there, you knew who he was, and you let him go! Then, you come here to tell me! That was salt in the wound! How could you be so heartless?"

"I'm not heartless, as much as I'd like to believe it. My mate, Rin, is proof of that. Yes, I met Ryo. I learned about him and why he was on his journey. After learning all of it, I saw no reason to retain him."

"No reason! How about how much I love him? Is that reason enough for you!"

Sesshomaru growled.

"That was the reason I let him go. You love him, and you are my niece. He is on a journey to better himself. To be better so that he can give you everything you deserve. If I brought him back before he finished his journey he couldn't give you everything you need. He told me that he wasn't ready to take a mate because he couldn't protect one. He and I are a lot alike. I also didn't know how to protect someone once. I had to learn, and it took time. You have to give him a chance to make mistakes and learn Izayoi. Rin had to wait years for me. I don't think you'll have to wait that long. Ryo is already halfway there, because he has the determination. Trust him Izayoi. Don't be angry or sad. He will come back to you when he is ready. Just trust him."

Izayoi sat there for a minute absorbing everything he had said. Suddenly, she launched herself into her uncle's unsuspecting arms. A waterfall of tears cascaded down her cheeks. Sesshomaru didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing he could think of. He wrapped his arms around the girl and let her cry into him.


	16. On My Own

A/N: Hey guys! Here's another chapter for, what I hope to be, you're reading enjoyment. Let me know what you think about it!



Ryo stopped to catch his breath. He had been running for days, only this time, he gave in to his needs. He stopped to rest and to eat and drink. Speaking of eating, his stomach began growling.

"I didn't know I was so hungry." he whispered.

He sniffed the air to see if anything to eat was nearby. He could smell a couple of rabbits not too far away. He soon came upon them, and killed them quickly.

"_At least Dad taught me how to hunt. If not, I'd be in real trouble."_

He gathered wood for a fire, and soon the rabbits were roasting over it. Since the rabbits were cooking, Ryo had time to relax and to think.

"_Izayoi loves rabbit. I wonder what she's doing right now. I hope she's alright. If me leaving hurt her half as much as it hurt me, she'll still be upset. I hope she understands that I'm doing this for her as much as I'm doing it for myself. I hope she can forgive me for leaving. More than anything, I hope she'll wait for me. She said she would, but one can only wait for so long."_

"Izayoi, please remember that I love you." he whispered to the stars.

When his nose alerted him that something was wrong, he saw that the rabbits were burning.

"Oh no! Gaa!"

He put the fire out as fast as he could, but the rabbits were very well done.

"_Oh well, burnt food is better than no food."_

Taking a bite Ryo discovered that it didn't taste half bad. He had finished the first and was just starting on the second when he heard something in the bushes. His senses went on high alert. He knew immediately that a demon was the one in the bushes. Ryo slowly got to his feet and dropped the rabbit.

"Show yourself! I know you're there!" he called.

The demon chuckled and rose out of the bushes.

"I should have known better than to try and sneak up on you. You are a demon after all, even if you are young." the demon said.

It was twice Ryo's size and looked vicious. It had glowing red eyes and huge claws. Teeth could be seen coming out of its mouth in every direction.

"My age is of no importance. I can defeat you!" Ryo replied.

"_This is bad. I've never been in a real battle before. Sparing with the other wolves, but never a real fight."_

"You think you can defeat me? You are nothing but a child, and an intruder in my territory. You will be the one who will be defeated."

The demon lunged for Ryo, but he easily jumped out of the way. The demon was big, but not very fast.

"_I can do this! It's just like sparing. Just stay one step ahead of him."_

Ryo spun in the air and delivered an impressive kick to the demon's head. The demon fell over from the force, but quickly got to its feet.

"You'll regret that whelp! Prepare to die!"

The demon lunged again, and Ryo tried to dodge, but the demon was ready. It punched Ryo in the gut and he went flying into a tree. Getting to his feet, he didn't even think before he flexed his claws and ran toward the demon. He jumped in the air and kicked the demon, then spun around and dragged his claws through its flesh. Landing on the ground he was shocked as he watched the blood drip from his claws. The demon screamed in agony. When it turned around Ryo saw that there was a large wound running diagonally from one side of its face to the other.

"_I did it!"_

"I was going to kill you with one blow, but now I'll rip you limb from limb!"

It charged, claws ready, and took Ryo by surprise. Before he knew what was happening the demon's claws had gone right through him. Ryo's eyes widened as the pain washed over him.

"Haha! I hope you are ready to die young demon."

The demon removed his claws and Ryo fell to his knees.

"I can't die. I won't die. I have to survive. I have to survive for Izayoi!"

Ryo jumped and attacked the demon. The attack was so fast, the demon had no time to react. The next thing he knew, Ryo was standing in front of him again. Only this time, he was holding something. Ryo was holding his heart!

"How? How did this happen?" he choked out as he fell down dead.

"I told you. I can't die." Ryo whispered.

It was then that he noticed the pool of blood forming at his feet. The four holes in his stomach poured blood out of them, and Ryo's vision started to become blurry.

"_Izayoi…"_



"Is he dead Mommy?" a young girl asked.

"I don't know. Stay here."

"_He's so young. I hope he's alright."_

A woman in her late twenties walked over to the body of a teenage boy.

"_He's dressed so strangely. Who could he be?"_

She gently turned him over and gasped.

"A demon! He's a demon!"

The girl walked over. She was no more than seven years old.

"He's so cute! Can we keep him Mommy?"

"Of course we can't keep him. He's….wait! He's breathing! He's alive! We have to get him to the village."

Carefully they carried the body to a secluded village hidden in the forest. All the villagers gave the two women strange looks. When they arrived at their destination, they gently set the boy down.

"Doctor! We need you're help!"

An elderly man walked out of the hut at the sound of the woman's voice.

"What is it?" he asked.

"This demon needs treatment."

The doctor took a quick look, then he motioned for the woman to bring the boy inside.

"I'll take care of him. You and your daughter can go on home."

The woman nodded and left the hut.

"Is the demon boy going to be alright?" the girl asked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's in the doctor's hands now. Let's go home."



Ryo was acutely aware that he was in pain. He couldn't even gather the strength to open his eyes. After a moment of intense concentration he managed to get them halfway open. He was in a hut. A quick sniff told him that a male human was with him. He had been undressed from the waist up, and the strong scent of herbs drifted to his nose.

"Where am I?" he whispered.

The man kneeled beside him.

"You're awake. I wasn't expecting you to wake up for another day or so. You must be a strong demon."

Ryo tried to sit up, but it felt like someone was stabbing him with flaming spears. He winced in pain.

"Here. Drink this. It will help with the pain."

The man put a cup to Ryo's lips, and he drank. The liquid tasted awful, but it provided comfort to his dry mouth and throat.

"Where am I?" he repeated louder.

"You are in a village deep in the forest. I am Guo, the village doctor. I'm the one who treated your wounds. They were quite serious, but your demon blood had already started to heal them. I simply sped up the process."

Ryo looked up at the man. He had kind, dark eyes and gray hair.

"Thank you."

Guo nodded.

"It was nothing, but, would you mind telling me who you got the wounds?"

"There was a demon. I killed him, but I guess I wasn't fast enough. He put his claws through me."

Guo's eyes widened.

"You killed a full grown demon all on your own? Very impressive. Who are you?"

"My name is Ryo. I'm the son of the leader of the wolf demon tribe."

Guo nodded.

"I see."

Ryo looked away from the man.

"I don't mean to be rude, but, why did you help me? I'm a demon, and you're a human. Weren't you afraid I'd attack you?"

"We in the village do not fear demons. We may be on the very edge, but we are still in Lord Sesshomaru's lands. Ever since he mated Lady Rin, a human, he has ordered all demons to stay away from humans. It seems the demons value their lives, for they have not attacked ever since then. You do not go against Lord Sesshomaru unless you want to die. So, we fear demons no longer."

It was Ryo's turn to nod.

"Yeah. Lord Sesshomaru didn't look like he should be messed with. Lady Rin was very kind-hearted though."

Guo gasped.

"You met the Lord and Lady?"

Ryo nodded again.

"You are very fortunate. In all my years I have not met them."

"They helped me. I collapsed outside their castle, and they took me in. I was only there for a night, but they seemed nice enough to me. Especially Lady Rin. She made sure that I was well taken care of."

"Yes. I've heard that she is very kind. Speaking of being taken care of, I've fixed your armor. Your wounds should be healed by morning. Once you can move, you are free to go, but you may stay if you wish."

"You're very kind. Thank you, but I've got something I have to do. I'll leave as soon as I'm able."

"Very well. Why don't you get some rest. It will help the healing process."

With that Ryo closed his eyes and escaped into dreams.



"I'll be leaving now Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru.

"Feh."

Kagome shot him a glare.

"You have to go?" she asked.

"Yes. I've been gone much longer than I expected. Rin will be worried."

Kagome stood up, as did everyone else. They all walked outside.

"It was nice meeting you Uncle Sesshomaru." Aiko said.

"It sure was!" Hotaru chimed in.

"As was meeting you both. Keep practicing your swordsmanship."

The twins both nodded.

"I guess I'll be seeing you Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said with his arms crossed.

"You can be sure of that little brother."

"Please come back anytime Sesshomaru. It was so good to see you again." Kagome said.

"I will return. Next time Rin will accompany me as well."

Kagome hugged the demon lord. He hugged back awkwardly, but pulled away quickly. Inuyasha looked away.

"_She had to hug him!"_

Izayoi stepped forward.

"Thank you Uncle Sesshomaru, for everything. I know you meant well, and if you happen to hear any more news about Ryo, please tell me."

Sesshomaru nodded.

"I will."

Izayoi hugged him, and once again, he hugged back awkwardly.

"Goodbye everyone." he said.

A bright light enveloped him, and when it faded, he was flying back toward his castle.

"He sure has changed." Kagome said.

"Yeah, whatever. It's still weird to have him around." Inuyasha said walking back into the hut.

"_But, he did make Izayoi feel better, so I guess I owe him"_


	17. Terror and Loss

A/N: Oh my gosh! It's been over a month since my last update! I'm so sorry! I had intended to update this two weeks ago…but fate had something else in store for me. I'm really, really sorry about the long wait. I know that I've been saying that a lot lately…but school is really taking up a lot of my time. All of my extracurriculars don't help with the time management either. I promise that I won't make you wait this long again for an update. Especially with how this chapter ends, you guys would kill me if I made you wait very long for an update! Please forgive my lateness and enjoy this chapter!

I just realized I haven't done this yet so:

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything to do with him. If I did I would have made him say that he loves Kagome, but since he didn't, I don't own him. The only ones I own are my original characters.



Two years went by. Izayoi only grew more beautiful and the twins started to mature. At eight years old they were putting all their energy into training and all their thoughts on the girls in the village. Inuyasha and Izayoi thought that it was funny, but Kagome wasn't ready for her babies to grow up so fast. Speaking of babies, Rin had her baby with no problems. She and Sesshomaru were now the proud parents of a healthy two-year-old boy. Shippo and Hiruka were also expecting. When Kagome and Inuyasha had found out Kagome cried with joy. She was going to be a grandmother! Inuyasha had asked Shippo what had taken him so long, and the young demon had blushed.

"Some of us actually like to take things slow." he had responded.

Inuyasha just turned away from him. Miroku and Sango were as happy as ever. The Slayer's Village was getting used quite often by both the twins and Kohaku as a training ground. While the twins still needed practice, Kohaku was an excellent slayer. He had already slain quite a few demons with his double-ended spear, with help of course. He was only ten, so he couldn't do it on his own yet, but Sango had high hopes for him. Kaede grew weaker everyday. She was very old now. She had only lived as long as she had because of Kagome and her knowledge of medication from the future. The old priestess knew that she didn't have much longer, but she was not sad. She had lived a good life, and a far longer one that she ever expected. When the time came for her to pass on, she would be able to die peacefully. If only someone knew how near that time was.



It was a brisk fall day. The leaves on the trees had all turned brilliant colors and an icy winter wind blew through the village. Snow would not be far of. It was on this day that Kaede took ill. She and Kagome were out picking herbs. All of a sudden a fit of coughs hit her.

"Are you alright Kaede?" Kagome asked as she placed a hand on the elderly woman's back.

When she had caught her breath, she nodded.

"I'm fine child. This has been happening quite frequently as of late."

Kagome looked concerned.

"Why don't we head back? We have plenty of herbs. I think you should rest."

Kaede nodded.

"Aye. I think that would be best."

As the two women started to head back to the village, another fit of coughs wracked through the old woman. Kagome was really worried. Kaede lost her balance and fell to her knees.

"Kaede!"

Kagome kneeled beside her.

"I'm fine." Kaede said between coughs.

Kagome noticed that the old woman had begun to cough up blood.

"You're not fine Kaede. You're very sick. We need to get you home."

Just then Inuyasha landed near them.

"What's going on? I heard you scream."

"Inuyasha! Please, carry Kaede back home. She needs medicine."

"Yeah, sure."

Inuyasha gently picked up the still coughing priestess.

"_She has the scent of death on her."_



It was nightfall, and Kaede had not gotten better. Everyone had gathered outside her hut. Izayoi sat between the twins. Kohaku sat with them. Shippo and Hiruka stood with Miroku and Sango. Kirara was perched on Sango's shoulder. Kagome and Inuyasha were inside with Kaede.

"I don't think Kaede will make it this time." Shippo whispered.

Kaede had gotten very ill last winter and barely survived.

"Yes. I don't hold high hopes." Miroku replied.

Sango wiped a tear from her eye.

"I feel the same, but I can't imagine life without her. It's going to be hard to say goodbye."

Miroku put an arm around her.

"Yes it is. Goodbyes are never easy."

"I didn't know her as well as you all did, but she was always so kind to me. I'll miss her too." Hiruka whispered.

"We all will." Shippo said also putting an arm around his mate.

The children were silent. The adults had said everything they were thinking. Suddenly, Inuyasha and Kagome walked out of the hut. Everyone looked up with both hesitation and anxiousness. Kagome was crying.

"Kaede is dying. She won't make it through the night. She wants all of us to be with her." she said.

The children stood up and everyone walked into the hut. Kaede was lying near the fire. Her breathing was ragged and short. Sango started crying when she saw her.

"Oh Kaede." she whispered.

The priestess motioned for everyone to come closer and sit. They all did so.

"Do not be sad. I've lived a good life. It was only made better by knowing all of you. When I do pass, I want my body to be burned. Put my ashes next to my sister's remains. This is all that I will ask. But let's not talk of such disheartening matters. Let us talk of better times. Let us remember the past."

So, everyone spoke of the past. The adults told the story of searching for the jewel shards and Naraku. They spoke of how they all met. The children spoke of all the times Kaede had helped them or taught them. Izayoi spoke of how she was so patient with her when she was learning all the different herbs. Kaede's last hours were spent with her dearest friends. She laughed and felt young again. When her time was drawing to an end she told each of them how much she was going to miss them. All the women cried, and even Miroku and Shippo as well as the twins and Kohaku could be seen with tears in their eyes. Inuyasha wouldn't cry. Kaede was glad he didn't. One last time the old priestess closed her eyes and took in a breath. When she let it out, no more were to follow. Kaede was gone.



When the sun rose all the tears had been dried. Inuyasha and Miroku performed the ritual and saw to it that Kaede's body was burned. At her request, her remains were placed next to Kikyo's. The entire village came to grieve and pay their respects. After everyone else had gone, Inuyasha went to say his own goodbyes.

"Well Kaede, I guess this is it. You lasted a lot longer than I would have thought, so I have to give you credit. You'll be dearly missed by everyone here. Even I'll miss you. You were the last connection I had to the past, but you also helped me have a future. You were the one who gave me my first connection to Kagome with these stupid beads of subjugation. If it weren't for these, I doubt I would have stuck with Kagome or gotten to know her. I guess I should thank you. For an old hag, you really knew what you were doing. It's not going to be the same without you. Rest easy Kaede. Maybe one day we'll see each other again." he whispered.

With that, Inuyasha turned and headed home.



A few weeks after Kaede passed Izayoi was watching the twins spar. They were actually trying to hurt each other.

"You had better take it easy, or Mom won't let you two practice on each other anymore."

"You're no fun Izayoi!" Aiko said as he took a swing at his brother.

"Yeah sis! I bet we could beat you." Hotaru said blocking the swing.

"You think so, do you? We'll just see about that!"

She jumped up and knocked the bamboo reeds out of both her brothers' hands. Before Aiko could react, she pounced on him. Hotaru leapt out of the way before she could grab him. He laughed as he watched his brother being tickled mercilessly by their older sister. They were all so caught up in the fun that none of them sensed the snake demon coming toward them. Suddenly, Hotaru was grabbed as the snake coiled around his body.

"Izayoi!" he screamed.

Aiko and Izayoi looked over and their eyes widened.

"Hotaru! Put my brother down!" Aiko screamed.

"What will you do if I refusssse?"

Izayoi unsheathed Takara and got into battle stance.

"I'll kill you." she said calmly.

The snake demon laughed.

"You? You are nothing but a worthlessss half-breed woman. You sssshould give that ssssword back to whoever you sssstole it from."

Izayoi smirked.

"Nice, isn't it? This is Takara. You'll get to see her up close when I cut your head off!" she called.

"Aiko, go get Dad." she whispered.

He nodded and took off. The snake lunged for him as he ran, but Izayoi leapt in his path and thrust Takara into his eye.

"Ahh! Damn you! You will pay for that wench!" he screamed.

"Bring it on bastard!" Izayoi yelled.

"Izayoi, help me!" Hotaru cried.

"Hold on Hotaru! I'll save you!"

"You will both die!"

The snake attacked again, but Izayoi countered it and cut into the snake's soft underbelly. She landed twenty yards away from the wounded demon. She tried to catch her breath, but the snake shot his tail toward her. This took Izayoi by surprise. Takara was thrown out of her grip.

"You are formidable with that ssssword, but without it you are nothing! Watch assss I eat your brother!"

"No!"

Hotaru closed his eyes as the snake opened its mouth and leaned toward him. Izayoi raced toward the demon. Using all of her demon strength she flew across the ground, claws at the ready.

"You won't touch him!" she yelled as she leapt up.

The snake sank its fangs into Hotaru's chest just as Izayoi cut him in half with her claws. Hotaru cried out as the fangs bit into him, and then fell to the ground unconscious.

"Hotaru!"

"There issss no hope for him. My poisssson is fatal. Now, you will join him in the netherworld!"

Izayoi leapt out of the way of the attack. The snake came after her again, albeit without his lower half. She could see Takara not far away, so she dove for it. She ripped it out of the ground and held it out in front of her as the snake came in for the kill. Izayoi closed her eyes and wished for someone to save her and Hotaru. A brilliant purple light shot out of the sword and kept coming like waves. The snake demon screamed as he was purified. Izayoi didn't know what had just happened, but she didn't have time to think about it. Throwing Takara aside she sprinted toward her little brother. He was lying on his back unconscious. There were two large holes in his chest that were bleeding profusely. Green, oozing liquid was mixing with his blood. Izayoi began to cry. Hotaru was breathing, but it was strained. If something wasn't done, he would die.

"I'm so sorry, Hotaru. I wasn't fast enough." she whispered as she picked him up.

"Izayoi! Hotaru!"

Izayoi looked up to see her father carrying Aiko and her mother. Kagome jumped off Inuyasha's back and sprinted toward her children. She gasped when she saw Hotaru. Aiko began to cry, and Inuyasha could believe it. The sight of his son with such significant wounds was something he hoped he'd never see even in his nightmares.

"I wasn't fast enough. He's dying because of me!" Izayoi cried.

Kagome shook her head.

"There's still time. We have to get him home now."

Inuyasha took his son and began to race home. Aiko and Kagome sprinted after him. Izayoi just stood there crying.

"_I'll never forgive myself if he dies. Never!"_


	18. Fixed and Broken

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back with another chapter. I even kept my promise! It hasn't yet been a whole month since my last update…although it has been pretty close. Sorry about that. I just really wanted to make this chapter perfect. This was the hardest chapter for me to write. I've been stressing about how I wanted Ryo and Izayoi to meet again after he left…and I think that I finally got it. You guys will have to tell me how you feel about it after you read it. I'm looking forward to your input! Enjoy the chapter!



When Izayoi got home everyone was there. Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku were outside and she could smell Shippo and Hiruka not too far away.

"How is he?" Izayoi choked out.

"Your mom is working on him. We sent word to Shippo and Hiruka." Miroku said.

"I know. I can smell them."

Sango suddenly launched herself into Izayoi's arms.

"I can't believe it! It's not fair! I don't want to believe it! How can Hotaru be dying?"

"He won't die. I won't let him." Izayoi whispered.

She slipped out of Sango's grasp and went inside. Aiko and Inuyasha were seated on one side of Hotaru and Kagome was on the other. The bleeding from his wounds hadn't stopped, but Izayoi guessed that was because of the poison. She could see a pile of used gauze that was stained a sickening mixture of green and red. The smell in the room was nauseating. Kagome was spreading a thick lotion over the wounds in Hotaru's chest. She pressed her hands onto the wounds and a pink light glowed from them. Hotaru winced even though he was unconscious. When Kagome sat up she looked over at Izayoi.

"I've done all I can. The only thing that will save him is an antidote that only Jinengi makes."

"Who is Jinengi?"

"He's a half demon that has an herb garden. He has antidotes for all kinds of rare poisons. Hotaru needs one of these antidotes or he…"

Kagome couldn't finish her sentence. She just couldn't think about her son dying.

"I'll go." both Inuyasha and Izayoi said.

Kagome looked from her mate to her daughter.

"No Izayoi. It's too dangerous for you to go. It's a long journey." Inuyasha reasoned.

"No Daddy. I have to go. It's not too dangerous. I can defend myself…but…I couldn't…I couldn't defend Hotaru. I have to do this. If he dies it'll be all my fault. I couldn't save him then, so I have to save him now."

"But…"

"Inuyasha, stop. Let her go." Kagome interrupted.

Everyone looked at the woman with tears in her eyes.

"Go east. It will probably take you half a day, maybe more, to get there. Use every ounce of you demonic speed. Hotaru needs the antidote by sundown tomorrow or it will be too late."

Izayoi nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait!"

She turned back to her mother.

"Be careful Izayoi. I can't lose two children."

"You won't lose any Mom. I swear I'll come back with the antidote in time."

In the next second Izayoi was off, and everyone's hopes went with her.



"Dammit!" Ryo yelled.

He had just taken down another demon, only this time it took a piece of him with it. Ryo looked down at his injured leg. He could feel the spider demon's poison already spreading from the deep gash in his thigh.

"I can't believe I couldn't see that coming! I need to get my head out of the clouds and start paying more attention."

He had been walking through the forest thinking about how he was only a quarter of a day's journey away from Izayoi's village when the spider had attacked him. It was hungry and thought that Ryo would be an easy meal since he was young and alone. Oh how wrong it had been. The past two years had taught Ryo a lot about fighting. He had killed countless demons that had tried to kill him, and he had the scars to prove it. Most of them had come from when he was younger and still learning. The largest of these scars were the four on his stomach from his first kill. Another was on his arm from when a praying mantis had sliced him when he tried to punch it. The last was a small one on his neck. That one he didn't get in a battle, but from his own clumsiness. He had been bathing when he slipped and cut himself on one of the small rocks at the bottom of the hot spring. He laughed at the memory. As he looked down at his newest wound he shook his head.

"_I guess that's what I get for letting my guard down. This one will probably scar as well. I'll need to get an antidote for the poison. It's pretty potent. I can already feel its effects. I heard about an herb garden that a half demon takes care of. They say that he has antidotes for all kinds of poisons. It's not too far from here. I better get there as soon as I can before the poison paralyzes me."_

That in mind Ryo set off in the direction he heard that the herb garden was in. If only he'd known what else he would find there.



Izayoi leapt from tree to tree as fast as her legs could carry her. Takara was strapped securely to her side just in case she ran into any interferences. She figured she was about halfway to her destination when her body started begging her to take a break. She refused to stop. She had to get the antidote as fast as she could. Hotaru's life depended on her. A few hours later she came upon a village that smelled strongly of herbs. She asked a passing village woman if this was the village where Jinengi lived, and the woman kindly replied that it was. She told Izayoi that Jinengi lived just over the hill. After thanking the woman Izayoi ran to the small hut.

"Hello? Jinengi?" she called.

After a few seconds a tall half demon with large eyes and a scar covered body emerged from within the tiny hut.

"Yes? Who is it?" he asked.

"My name is Izayoi and I need your help. My little brother was poisoned by a snake demon and I need the antidote. If he doesn't get it by sundown tomorrow he'll die." she cried desperately.

"Come inside and tell me of this poison."

Izayoi nodded and followed him inside.

"Now, it was your little brother who was poisoned?"

"Yes. His name is Hotaru. We were out playing when we were attacked. The demon captured him and injected him with poison before I could kill it."

"Can you tell me anything about the poison?"

Izayoi nodded.

"It was a thick green liquid. It had a strong smell; a mix between rotting flesh and heat. Do you have the antidote? Can you save him?"

"Yes. It's a rare poison, but easily cured. I will have it ready in an hour."

Izayoi almost cried in relief.



Ryo was almost to the village. He could hear people working not far off. Suddenly, the wind changed direction. It started blowing toward Ryo and it brought the strong scent of herbs. Another scent also came by way of the wind, and this scent stopped Ryo in his tracks.

"Izayoi!"



Izayoi had gone to wait by the small stream that wasn't far form Jinengi's hut. She some of the cold water on her face to stop the tears that were threatening to fall.

"_Hotaru will be saved. Jinengi is making the antidote right now. He won't die. Thank goodness!"_

At the thought the tears she had tried to stop leaked from her eyes. They fell unchecked and soon her tears had turned into sobs. That was how Ryo found her. She was hunched over hugging herself as she cried. His heart broke. He hated to see her like this.

"Izayoi?" he said barely above a whisper.

That was all it took. Her sobs ceased as her eyes widened.

"_It can't be. It just can't be him."_

But, when she turned her head, there he was. Ryo was standing not five feet from her. He was taller and his muscles were more defined. His hair was longer and his voice had grown deep, but there he was. She stared into his icy blue eyes, the only thing about him that hadn't changed, and forgot how to breathe. How could he possibly be here? This man, the one she dreamed of every night. The man she loved with her whole being was right there. She could reach out and touch him he was so close, but she found he couldn't move. What if this was just another dream? The thought terrified her. How she wanted him to be real, but she was too afraid to find out! Similar thoughts were running through his head.

"_I can't believe she's here. After all this time, there she is. She's taller and she looks older, but she's still Izayoi. She's still the woman I love."_

He took a tentative step toward her. She still didn't move. Another step and she stood up. With only three feet between them she breathed out his name. That was all it took. The next instant they were in each other's arms. Tears of joy spilled from both of their eyes. Neither could believe the other was actually there. Afraid that if they let go their lover would disappear, the two teens held each other as if their lives depended on it.

"I can't believe you're here. I can't believe I'm in your arms again." Izayoi cried.

"I promised to come back, didn't I?"

"Yes, but it's been so long. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

Ryo pulled back just enough so that he could kiss her. That kiss held more love and had enough power to stop the world from spinning. When it ended Ryo held Izayoi's face tenderly in his hands.

"Oh God, I love you."

"I love you too."

They leaned in to share another kiss, but Ryo suddenly gasped. He collapsed on the ground and Izayoi panicked. That was when she noticed the wound in his leg and smelled the poison.


	19. Saved

A/N: I guess there's not really much I can say, huh? I'm really sorry about the ridiculous wait, but I've been unbelievably busy. This kind of took a back seat to the rest of the stuff I had to do. Also, I'm kind of having separation anxiety. It's almost over, and I don't want it to end yet! Don't worry, you still have a few more chapters before the end, but for right now, enjoy this one! If there's any OOCness in this chapter, please forgive me.



"Jinengi!" Izayoi yelled.

The half demon came out of his hut at the sound of her frantic voice.

"Yes?"

Izayoi had Ryo's body on her back, and when Jinengi saw this he ushered the fifteen-year-old into the hut.

"He's been poisoned, but I don't know how or by what." Izayoi cried.

Jinengi remained calm as he inspected the wound on Ryo's leg.

"He has been bitten by a spider demon. I can tell by the wound tract."

"Can you help him?"

Jinengi nodded.

"Very easily. I have the antidote right here."

He reached over and took a medium-sized bottle from a shelf. When he opened it a spicy scent attacked Izayoi's nose. She had to hold back a sneeze.

"Hold his head up so that I can administer the antidote."

Izayoi wordlessly did as she was told. Jinengi held Ryo's mouth open as he poured the liquid down his throat.

"He will be just fine. I would even say that he'll wake up by sundown."

Izayoi cried from joy.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" she gasped as she leaned over Ryo's head.

Jinengi couldn't contain his curiosity, so he had to ask.

"Who is this boy?"

Izayoi looked up at the man who had saved two people she loved and smiled.

"This is Ryo. He is the prince of the wolf demon tribe and the man I love." she said proudly.

Jinengi nodded.

"I thought as much. Now, I'm almost done with the antidote for your brother. It should be ready by the time he wakes."

Izayoi nodded and let Jinengi get back to work.



A half hour later, just as the sky was turning red from the setting sun, Ryo awoke. He opened his eyes to see Izayoi starring down at him. He smiled.

"_It wasn't a dream."_

"Hi." he whispered.

Izayoi smiled down at him.

"Hi."

That was all that needed to be said. The rest was simply understood. Jinengi suddenly appeared holding a leather pouch and a small bottle.

"The antidote is ready." he announced.

Ryo looked up at Izayoi in confusion.

"Hotaru was bitten by a snake demon in the chest and he needs Jinengi's antidote to survive." Izayoi answered Ryo's unasked question.

"You should get it to him as fast as you can." Jinengi said.

"But…"

"Go." Ryo ordered.

Izayoi looked down at him.

"You have to save your brother. I'll be fine. I'll come home as soon as I'm able."

Izayoi nodded. She gently set Ryo's head on the futon and stood up. She took the pouch and bottle from Jinengi and looked up at him.

"What do I have to do?"

"When you get home, mix the herbs into the liquid and make him drink it. He should be fine within two days if you get to him in time."

Izayoi nodded and looked back at Ryo.

"Go." he said.

She nodded again.

"Thank you Jinengi. I owe you so much."

"You're welcome. Now, you had better hurry."

Izayoi turned and took off without another word or looking back.



The sun was just beginning to rise. It transformed the sky into a beautiful blend of pinks, purples, and blues, but Izayoi didn't notice. She had been running all night and was only now taking a break. She needed to rest her legs and drink some water.

"_I'm almost home. Hang on a little longer Hotaru."_

After a ten minute break, which was all she allotted for herself, she set off again. She figured that she would make it home by noon at the latest, and that still gave Hotaru plenty of time. Izayoi leapt into the trees once again, because it was so much faster than walking on the ground. Thanking her father for giving her her demonic speed, she set a blazing pace and propelled herself toward her village.



Inuyasha watched the sun peek over the horizon. He hadn't slept a wink and neither had Kagome. Aiko had passed out from exhaustion not too long ago. Inuyasha scanned the area looking for any sign of his daughter. When he didn't see anything he sniffed the air. Still nothing.

"She's fine, Inuyasha. Stop worrying about her." he heard Kagome say.

He turned and sat down again beside his mate.

"How can you be so calm?" he whispered.

Kagome looked him square in the eye.

"If you think I'm calm then you don't know me at all."

Inuyasha sighed. He knew that Kagome was worried sick, but she hadn't shown it. She had stopped crying almost as soon as she had started. All night she had just sat beside Hotaru's body and watched him breathe. Her expression had been blank the entire time. Inuyasha supposed that he had looked the same way.

"I just meant, how are you handling this so well? I'm about to go crazy and you are just sitting here starring at our son. How can you do that?" he asked.

"Because I trust our daughter. She won't let us, or Hotaru, down. I am worried, and I do feel like I'm going crazy, but I know Izayoi will make it back in time. I know she will save her brother. After all, she's just like you." Kagome answered.

"What do you mean?"

Kagome gave a half-hearted laugh.

"How can you not see it? Izayoi is just like you. She's stubborn, arrogant, temperamental, she's you in a woman's body. Also, once she's determined to do something, Hell itself couldn't stop her. She gets all of that from you. That's how I know that everything will be alright, because Izayoi is your daughter. You've never let me down, and she won't either."

Inuyasha didn't know what to say, so he just hugged Kagome.

"_She's right. She always is."_



The sun had been up for three hours when the village finally came into view. Izayoi was beyond tired. She thought her legs were going to fall off and her lungs were going to explode, but she couldn't stop. She couldn't stop now that she was so close. Fifteen minutes later she was standing outsider her home gasping for breath. Both of her parents came running outside.

"Izayoi!" her mother yelled when she collapsed.

Her father ran over and picked up his nearly unconscious daughter.

"I…got…the…antidote." Izayoi said between gasps.

Kagome motioned for Inuyasha to take her inside. Once there, Izayoi pulled the pouch of herbs and the bottle of liquid from her waistband.

"Mix these together." she said as she handed the items to her mother.

Kagome did as her daughter said and then looked to her for further instructions.

"Make Hotaru drink it." she said.

Inuyasha tilted his son's head while Kagome poured the mixture down his throat. While she did, Aiko came in from getting water. When he saw his sister he rushed to her.

"Izayoi! Did you get it?" he asked.

"Yes. Mom and Dad just gave it to him. Jinengi said that he should be fine two days after he drank the antidote."

Kagome could have cried with joy, but she didn't. Instead, she enveloped her daughter in a hug.

"Thank you." she whispered.

Izayoi smiled and hugged back.

"Any time."



Jinengi walked into his hut with some rice and a fish for Ryo. The teen had fallen asleep again not long after Izayoi had left. He hadn't awoken since. Jinengi supposed that it was because the boy hadn't slept very well in a long time. He set the food down beside him thinking that he would be hungry when he did wake. His deduction had been correct, for not too long after he set the food down Ryo's blue eyes opened. He was confused for a moment, and then he remembered where he was. He sat up and looked from the food to Jinengi.

"Go ahead. You must be hungry." the half demon said.

Ryo nodded and proceeded to eat. When he was done he thanked Jinengi and looked at his injured leg. The wound had healed completely and all that was left was a small scar from where the poison had been injected.

"_Oh well. What's one more?"_

Ryo decided to test his leg and stood up. Taking it as a good sign when he didn't fall over, he smiled.

"Leaving so soon? You're welcome to stay." Jinengi offered.

"Thank you, but I've been away from home for too long. Now that I've found what I was looking for, it's time that I went back. Thank you for everything."

"It was my pleasure. If you ever need anything, just ask. I'd be happy to help."

"I'll keep that in mind."

With that, Ryo turned and headed out the door. He was finally going home.


	20. Homecoming

A/N: Hey guys! I know this update is overdue but I'm having severe separation anxiety. The end is very near, and I'm dreading it! This is my favorite story and I don't want it to end! However, I realize that just because it's almost over that's no reason to keep you guys waiting. So, please forgive my lateness and enjoy the new chapter. I suspect there are only about three left.



Izayoi passed out not long after she had returned home. Inuyasha picked her up and put her in bed. It was only then that he noticed a familiar scent on her. His eyes widened in shock as he looked down at his sleeping daughter. She had just stopped gasping for breaths and was now sleeping peacefully. At closer inspection he could see the ghost of a smile at the corners of her lips. Inuyasha gently brushed Izayoi's bangs out of her closed eyes and pressed his lips to her forehead. Afterwards he stood and left Izayoi to her dreams. Kagome looked up at him from her position beside Hotaru. She was holding his right hand in both of hers. Aiko was on the other side of his twin starring into space. Kagome's eyes bore into her mate's. He could easily see the question burning in her eyes.

"She's fine. She's sleeping." he answered.

Kagome let out a sigh of relief and bowed her head.

"Although, Ryo's scent is on her."

Aiko and Kagome looked up at that.

"Really?" Aiko asked.

Inuyasha nodded. Kagome stood up and Inuyasha looked at her in confusion.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"First, I'm going to go pick some vegetables for a stew. Would you mind catching some rabbits? I'll need enough to feed at least seven people."

"Um…sure. Why?"

"Because if Izayoi has Ryo's scent on her, then that means that she's seen him recently. If they've seen each other and she's here, it won't be too long before he shows up."

"Good point. What's the second thing you're going to do?"

Kagome picked up her bow and quiver of arrows. That put Inuyasha on edge. She never carried her weapons.

"I'm going to go ask Sango if I can borrow Kirara."

Now Inuyasha was royally confused.

"Why?"

Kagome laughed.

"So I can go see Koga and Ayame of course."

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled.

More laughter bubbled from Kagome's mouth.

"Inuyasha, you're a smart person. Ryo is coming back. We've established that. Now, if Ryo is coming back why, do you think, I would be going to see his parents?"

"To tell them?"

Kagome smiled.

"Exactly."

"I'm coming with you." Inuyasha demanded.

"No you're not. You are going to stay here and watch over the children. Oh, I suppose you'll have to pick the vegetables as well as catch the rabbits. If I want to make it to Koga's den and back before dark I'll have to leave now. Some carrots and potatoes should do it. Will you do that Inuyasha?"

"Sure." he mumbled.

"Thank you. I'll be back." she said.

Before she was out the door Inuyasha caught her by the hand and spun her around. He wrapped her in a hug and whispered, "You better."

Kagome smiled.

"I'll be careful, I promise."

Inuyasha nodded. Then he leaned down to give her a quick kiss.

"I'll see you tonight." she whispered and he nodded.

Inuyasha let Kagome go and she was gone in the next instant. When she was he turned to his son.

"Do you want to help with the dinner ingredients?" he asked.

"Sure." Aiko replied.

"Alright. You can get the rabbits. When you get back I'll go and get the vegetables."

"Okay." Aiko stood up and was about to leave when Inuyasha stopped him.

"Here, take this." he said.

He held out a sword. It was the same one that Izayoi had first used when she was his age.

"You're giving me a real sword?"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Izayoi got her first real sword when she was eight, and so do you. This is actually the same one she used. She wanted you to have it because you're the older twin. I got another one just like it for Hotaru."

Aiko grasped the sword gently. It was a lot heavier than a bamboo reed, but he liked the feel of it.

"Thanks Dad." he whispered.

Inuyasha ruffled his son's silver locks and smiled.

"You earned it. Now, go get some rabbits for your mother."

Aiko nodded before walking out the door.



Kagome had gone to Sango's house and had explained everything. Sango was so happy to hear that Ryo was coming back that she immediately gave permission to Kagome to use Kirara. When Kagome asked the fire-cat demon herself Kirara mewed her agreement and transformed. Now, Kagome was flying in the direction of the wolf demon tribe's den. She was a little nervous, but only because she hadn't been there in such a long time. Plus, she didn't know what she was going to say to Koga and Ayame.

"_If nothing else I can just say, 'Hey! Your son's coming home after two years. Just thought you should know.'"_

Kagome shook her head.

"_No. That won't work. How can I tell them?"_

A couple of hours later Kagome felt Kirara start to descend.

"Are we almost there?" she asked.

Kirara nodded.

"_Now I'm really going to have to figure out what to say."_

In only a few minutes Kagome was on the ground. She knew she wouldn't have to go to Koga. He would have smelt her and would be there any moment. True to Kagome's prediction, a familiar whirlwind appeared not two minutes later. Kagome didn't even blink when her old friend emerged from the twister. She wasn't surprised to see that Ayame was beside him either.

"Hey guys!" she said happily.

"Kagome…wha…what are you doing here?" Koga asked.

"I came bearing good news."

Ayame's eyes lit up.

"Is it about Ryo?"

Kagome nodded. Ayame rushed over to her and grabbed both of her hands.

"Where is he? Is he alright?"

Kagome squeezed Ayame's hands and said, "He's on his way home."



Ryo was frustrated. He knew he wasn't going to be able to travel at his normal speed but he figured he would be able to go faster than this. He was traveling at a human's pace and that was not good.

"_I guess the poison has lasting effects even though it's been neutralized."_

At the rate he was going it was going to take him a day longer than he had expected to get to Izayoi's village.

"_No! I have to get there by tonight!"_

Suddenly, a thought occurred to him.

"_I could travel in my true form."_

He would definitely be able to get to the village by nightfall if he transformed.

"_If it will get me to Izayoi faster, I'll do it."_

Ryo stopped walking and closed his eyes. He let go of the restraints keeping him in human form and became what he really was. Where Ryo the teenager was once standing, Ryo the wolf was now standing. His true form was a giant wolf with dark red fur. As soon as the transformation was over Ryo took off at a sprint and smiled.

"_This is much better."_



Kagome was sitting in Koga's den. The wolves she knew were surprised to see her. Among them were Ginta and Hakaku. It was good to see them again and the reunion was happy. However, now she was sitting across from an anxious Koga and Ayame.

"How do you know Ryo's coming home?" Koga asked as he put his arm around his mate.

"Well, my son Hotaru was poisoned and Izayoi went to get the antidote. When she returned Inuyasha could smell Ryo on her. It's only logical that if Izayoi has seen Ryo and she came home that he will soon follow her."

"But what if he doesn't? What if they just happened to meet each other? What if he doesn't come back?" Ayame cried.

"I know my daughter. If she had seen him and he wasn't going to come home shortly after her she would be upset. Since she was smiling I know that that's not the case."

Ayame nodded.

"At least we know he's still alive. We've been searching for him for two years and haven't even gotten a sniff of him. I was beginning to think that he was…"

She had to give into her tears. Koga held her close to him.

"It's alright. He's alive and he's coming home."

Koga looked up at Kagome and she could read his expression like a gook.

"You're welcome." she whispered.



The sun had set a little over an hour ago and Ryo had just arrived at the river near Izayoi's village. He transformed back into his human form and smiled.

"_A little late, but I made it."_

As he looked at the river memories flooded his mind.

"Izayoi…" he whispered.

He started walking in the direction of her home. When it came into view he stopped. Nervousness like he had never known exploded within him and he couldn't move.

"_I saw her yesterday. This doesn't make any sense."_

That was all he had time to think because just then five people came out of the hut. Three of them stood just outside the door smiling while the other two ran to him. When they reached him two pairs of arms were thrown around him. Ryo was shocked.

"Mom? Dad?"


	21. A Talk

A/N: There's nothing I can say except enjoy the chapter!

JJJJJJJJ

Ryo couldn't believe it. He hadn't expected his parents to be here, but they were and they were currently suffocating him.

"Mom, Dad, I can't breathe." he choked out.

They immediately let go of him, but only Koga backed off. Ayame cupped her son's face as she cried. She stared at him and ran her hands over his face for a few minutes before she finally placed her head on his shoulder and cried. Everyone was silent during the exchange between mother and son, but Kagome and Izayoi also had tears in their eyes. Ryo put his arms gently around his mother. He was a good six inches taller than her and he stood almost even with his father. He had grown in a lot of ways since her left.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

He squeezed his mother tighter as he too began to cry.

"I'm so sorry."

Ayame looked up into Ryo's eyes and wiped his tears away.

"Are you alright? Did you find what you were looking for?"

He nodded.

"Then it's alright. You're home now. That's all that matters."

Ryo smiled as he pulled Ayame in for another hug. She eagerly returned it.

"It's good to see you son." Koga said stepping closer.

"It's good to be seen."

Ayame gently removed herself from Ryo's arms.

"Well, I think I've monopolized your affection long enough. There's another woman here that needs it."

Everyone looked at Izayoi, but all she saw was Ryo. They locked eyes and started sprinting toward each other at the same moment. They collided in a crushing hug as new tears sprung to their eyes.

"I'm home." Ryo whispered so only she could hear.

"I'm glad."

Ryo leaned down, and with both pairs of parents watching, he kissed her.

JJJJJJJJ

A couple of days passed and Koga and Ayame stayed in the village with their son. It didn't take more than an hour for the whole village to figure out that Ryo had returned. Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Shippo, and Hiruka all came to welcome him back. He was a little embarrassed by all the attention, but one look at Izayoi's smiling face had him on cloud nine. A week after his homecoming Koga and Ayame had to go home, but it was decided that Ryo would stay with Izayoi in the village. He would stay in Kaede's hut since she left it to Izayoi. A quick goodbye with a promise to visit was said and then Ryo's parents left. After they were gone he was about to head back to the village when Inuyasha appeared.

"Did your parents leave?" he asked.

Ryo nodded.

"Just a minute ago."

Inuyasha looked at the horizon and sighed.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

Ryo suddenly became very nervous, but he nodded. Inuyasha let him into a field and then turned to look him square in the eye.

"Do you love my daughter?"

Ryo was growing more and more nervous but he answered with complete confidence while meeting Inuyasha's gaze, "Yes I do."

Inuyasha nodded and then turned to look out over the field.

"So do I. I would do anything to protect her. I want to provide for her and take care of her and have her come to me when things go wrong. But, that's not my job anymore," he turned to look at Ryo, "that's your job now. As much as I hate it, Izayoi doesn't really need me anymore. She needs you. It's going to be hard for me to let her go, but I want you to know that I will try. However, if you hurt my girl I will personally rip your heart out."

Ryo nodded.

"I won't hurt her. I swear. I can't live without her. She's all I think about. All I ever want to do is keep her safe and take care of her. I want to give her everything, because that's what she deserves. She deserves the best, so I will be the best man I can be for her."

Inuyasha nodded.

"You better be."

They were silent for a minute, but just for a minute.

"Do you plan on having children with Izayoi?" Inuyasha asked out of the blue.

Ryo paled.

"Um…someday…not now." he assured.

"I didn't mate Kagome until she was eighteen. I would really like it if you did the same."

"I wasn't planning to…it's not like I would…I'm barely sixteen." Ryo stuttered.

Inuyasha laughed.

"That's good to hear. Just, give it a couple of years."

"_A LONG couple of years."_

"I will sir." Ryo promised.

Inuyasha crinkled his nose.

"Oh, and about this 'sir' business, stop it. My name's Inuyasha, so use it. Same goes for Kagome."

"Yes si…I mean Inuyasha."

Ryo began to bow but Inuyasha stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No bowing either. People bow to my brother, not me."

Ryo laughed.

"Yeah. I noticed. He's got a nice house though."

Inuyasha snorted.

"He needs that big of a house so he can fit his oversized ego inside."

Both men laughed on their way back to the village.

JJJJJJJJ

A couple more days passed and Hotaru was slowly getting his strength back. He had awoken exactly when Jinengi said he would, but it took a long time for him to recuperate. When he was strong enough to walk he would join his twin and Ryo by the river. Aiko and Ryo would fish while Hotaru watched. More than anything these outings were a bonding time. The twins may have been young, but they new who Ryo was and what he wanted.

"So Ryo, when are you and Izayoi going to live together?" Aiko asked.

Ryo looked at him in shock.

"Um…well…not for a long time. Two years at least."

Hotaru laughed.

"That's a long time to wait. You've known each other long enough to mate with her. Why wait longer?"

Ryo paled. How did the twins know about mating?

"Because I promised I would wait."

Aiko and Hotaru shared a look.

"Dad threatened you, didn't he?"

"No. He just said he would prefer that we waited."

Another shared look between the twins, "He threatened you."

Ryo laughed.

"Yeah, I guess he did."

Aiko nodded.

"He babies Izayoi like Mom babies us. But, one day he's going to have to let Sis go. Besides, you're a good guy."

Hotaru agreed, "Yeah, you're great! Shippo's our brother, but he never lived with us. It's nice to know what having an older brother closer to our age feels like."

Ryo smiled.

"I guess I don't mind having little siblings either."

"Good, because you're stuck with us."

All three began laughing.

JJJJJJJJ

That night at sundown a woman came running to see Kagome. Ryo was sitting outside when he saw her. She looked at him and begged to be brought to the priestess. Ryo took her immediately to Kagome.

"Priestess! You need to come at once!" she exclaimed.

"Why? What's happened?"

"Hiruka is in labor!"

Izayoi and Kagome stood up.

"Inuyasha, come with us. You'll need to calm down Shippo. Aiko, Hotaru, you help your father. Izayoi, you help me with Hiruka. Ryo, make sure this woman gets home safely." Kagome ordered.

Everyone moved like cogs in a machine. They all did exactly as they were told and fifteen minutes later Inuyasha, the twins, Ryo, and Shippo were in the woods while Kagome and Izayoi were at Hiruka's side.

"Okay Hiruka, how are you feeling?"

"Much better than Shippo I think."

Izayoi laughed.

"Was Dad that nervous when I was born?"

Kagome nodded.

"There's a clearing in the forest because of your birth."

Izayoi shook her head. She should have known. Suddenly, Hiruka screamed.

"Ugg! Someone should have told me having a baby hurt. I would have rethought it."

Kagome laughed.

"You say that now, but you'll change your mind when you see your child. Since Kagome and Izayoi had arrived so late in Hiruka's labor it wasn't long before it was time to push. Kagome figured the fast delivery also had to do with the fact that Hiruka was a demon, but she'd think more on that later. Three hours form the time Kagome and Izayoi walked in the door was all it took for Hiruka to be able to hold her first child. Izayoi was silently counting the seconds before her older brother would show up. She barely got to thirty.

"Hiruka! Are you okay? How's the baby?"

Hiruka smiled up at him through her tears.

"I've never been better, and neither has our daughter."

Shippo smiled.

"Our daughter?"

Hiruka nodded. Shippo hugged his mate.

"Do you want to hold her?"

Shippo nodded. As he held his daughter for the first time he noticed how much she looked like her mother. She had curly blonde hair and dazzling green eyes that sparkled up at him. Hiruka watched her mate hold their child and a name suddenly popped into her head.

"Shippo, what about if we call her Satsu?"

Shippo leaned over to kiss his mate.

"It's perfect."


	22. Happily Ever After

A/N: Well, this is it. We've finally come to the last chapter. I can't believe it! I'm going to miss this story. I hope all of you have enjoyed it as much as I have. I also want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing and being so patient with me. Without further ado, I bring you the end!

JJJJJJJJ

Satsu became more and more like her mother. She was so adorable and both of her parents spoiled her. Of course, as the first grandchild Kagome and Inuyasha doted on her as well. With every month she grew bigger and cuter. When she was a year old she had a massive birthday party. Even Sesshomaru, Rin, and their son Koichi came. Inuyasha actually got along with his older brother and the event was enjoyable for everyone.

Ryo and Izayoi spent almost every waking minute with each other. They were so in love. They did go and visit Ryo's parents like he promised and he was ready to be the prince of the wolf tribe. Izayoi loved the pack and they looked up to her, which was reassuring to Ryo. He knew he could handle whatever came his way if he had Izayoi by his side.

Another year went by and soon everyone was celebrating Ryo's eighteenth birthday. For most it was a happy and exciting day. For Inuyasha it was also a stark reminder. He only had six months left before Ryo would mate his daughter. The thought sent a sharp pain through his heart, but looking at her standing beside Ryo with love reflecting in her eyes eased the pain. He had had years to get used to the fact, but it still wasn't his favorite thought. He dreaded it even more when Ryo came to talk to him the night before Izayoi's birthday.

"Hello Inuyasha."

The older man nodded at the teen and motioned for him to follow him. They walked until they reached the God Tree. Inuyasha leaned against his past prison with his arms crossed and look at Ryo waiting for him to continue. He had to hold in a chuckle when he saw that the man was trembling ever-so-slightly.

"I wanted to tell you that I've kept my promise."

"So you have. Tomorrow is Izayoi's eighteenth birthday and you haven't mated her."

Ryo glanced at the ground to steel his resolve and then met Inuyasha's eyes once more.

"I plan on mating her tomorrow night."

Inuyasha nodded. Actually hearing Ryo say the words stung a little, but he had been expecting them.

"Does she know of your plan?"

Ryo nodded.

"We talked about it today. We agreed that I would tell you and she would tell Kagome."

Inuyasha sighed. That meant that both his mate and his daughter would be crying about now.

"Is that all?"

Ryo shook his head.

"I know you'll let me have your daughter, but I've never really asked for your blessing. Before I can mate her with good conscience I would like to have it. She means the world to me, and I know she means the same to you. I'll take good care of her and I'll love her even after I die. Please, will you give us your blessing?"

Inuyasha stood up and walked over to the young man and placed his hands on Ryo's shoulders.

"You have it. But you have to swear to take care of our girl."

"I swear."

JJJJJJJJ

The next day there was another big party for Izayoi. The entire village was celebrating the happy day. Inuyasha watched his daughter and realized that she was everything he could have ever dreamed she would be and more. Kagome saw him staring and took his hand.

"We did a good job, didn't we?"

Inuyasha looked down at her and smiled.

"Yeah. We did."

As the sun began to set everyone began to calm down and go home. By the time the last rays were peaking over the horizon everyone had gone inside. Ryo took Izayoi's hand and nodded. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and then at their daughter. The four of them stood up. Aiko and Hotaru didn't need to be told to stay in the hut. They were eleven and knew exactly what this was about. The four adults walked a little ways away form the hut and then stopped. Izayoi walked up to each of her parents and gave them a hug.

When she hugged her father she whispered, "Thank you for teaching me what love means Daddy."

He felt her begin to cry and he gently wiped her tears away as he kissed her forehead.

"Go on." he whispered as he tried to stop his own tears.

Izayoi nodded and took Ryo's hand again. They both walked away into the forest as Inuyasha and Kagome watched.

Kagome looked up at her mate and asked, "Are you okay?"

He looked down at her.

"Yeah. I'll be in in a couple of minutes."

Kagome nodded as she walked back toward her home. Inuyasha walked in the opposite direction of his mate and entered the forest. He kept walking until he reached the clearing that he had made the night Izayoi was born. He sat down in the center and let memories of her childhood envelop him. He remembered her first steps, her first word, the trip he took her on to his parents' graves, the first time her powers flared, how brave she had been when her brothers were born, and so many others. Each memory left a smile on his face. Then he thought about how she would be leaving him. Ryo was needed in the mountains and Izayoi would go with him. He felt a tear slip down his face. He laughed at himself. Back when he and Kagome were young he never would have thought he'd end up being such a sap.

"Look what you've done to me Izayoi." he whispered to the growing darkness around him.

JJJJJJJJ

It was late afternoon the next day when Izayoi and Ryo came back. Inuyasha noticed the change in their scents immediately, and it was a bittersweet reminder that his baby had grown up. Kagome stood up to hug her daughter and newest son. Inuyasha also hugged Izayoi and Ryo. He could tell that Ryo was surprised when he wrapped his arms around the boy, but he hugged back none-the-less.

Within the week Izayoi and Ryo were ready to go back to the mountains. Koga was ready to step down and let his son take over with his new mate at his side. Everyone came to say goodbye and there was a lot of crying women when it was all said and done. Kagome, Izayoi, Sango, Hiruka, and Satsu had tears rolling down their faces while all the men stood there awkwardly. Inuyasha made Izayoi promise to visit at least once every couple of months and she agreed with a laugh. When the two lovers had finally left their absence was felt immediately.

The next week was the hardest week in both Kagome and Inuyasha's lives. Having their first child move away was more difficult than either one thought it would be. It slowly got easier and eventually the days passed as they had before.

Three months after Izayoi left she came back for a visit just as she had promised. Everyone stayed up late into the night talking. There were a lot of questions for her about her new home and she answered all of them with a smile. She stayed for two days and then she had to go back. Four months later Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo were sparring with the twins and Kohaku while Kagome, Sango, Hiruka, and Satsu watched. The women noticed Izayoi and Ryo walking towards them and they called the boys over. When the two got closer to everyone they all could see that they held two identical smiles. Inuyasha suddenly got very nervous.

"Everyone, we have an announcement to make." Ryo said.

All the women stood up and walked over to join the men.

"I'm pregnant!" Izayoi exclaimed.

Inuyasha promptly fainted.


End file.
